A gangster's paradise
by Purplegothic108
Summary: "As the daughter of the Chief of Police...I'm not supposed to fall in love with a mafia boss, good, I'm not... I'm falling in love with his son..." ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**FULL PLOT:  
Sakura is the daughter of the chief of police. They decide to move to the richer parts of the city of Konoha, which just so happened to be the home ground of the top three mafia families. As if to make it better, she's living right across one. The Uchiha's. Who just so happen to have a the possibly best looking boy she's ever seen as a son.**_

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**I don't really know what to say about this fanfic… I've been wanting to do it for a while, originally I was suppoused to post it like weeks ago… But… problems arouse. So yeah, I refused to continue my other fanfic's until I posted this one. If you're a dedicated reader though don't worry, I always continue my fanfics. They're like my babies, I never leave them hanging! Speaking of which I'm actually writing another fanfic (yes another Naruto one), but I wont post it until I update my other fanfic. **

**Sorry for any grammatical/spelling mistakes I missed**

**Anywho, I thought I could really be good at this story (since I know so much about the mafia, thanks to the sopranos… great show btw! I recommend it) **

**Anyway, make sure you **

_**REVIEW**_

* * *

_**. . . **_

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

**. . .**

"I just don't understand," Sakura's mother whined as she pointed towards the lounge room signalling the movers to put the couch in there, "where's the logic in it?"

"I don't know," Sakura sighed for the third time

"Your father is so intolerable sometimes," Her mother complained with a groan

Sakura's mother had pink hair tied up in a tight pony tail with bangs shaping her face loosely; her brown eyes looked agitated as she tried to find logic in her husband's decision to move houses all the way across the city. She was only an inch taller than Sakura and looked as if she had never worked a day in her life, fair to say, the only thing Sakura got from her mother was looks and her temper.

She was daughter of the chief of police, he 'ran' the city of Konoha. Recently they had decided to move to the higher areas of the city, which is basically where all the richest families live. We say 'families' instead of 'people' for a reason. Even though this city doesn't have many thugs or normal pick pocketers you'll find in other cities, it's crawling with gangsters. I'm not talking about 'gangstahs' that you'll see hormonal teenage boys attempting to be.

Actual gangsters.

Mafia.

You would think in this day and age there wouldn't be any mafias left, with the technology taking over… But Konoha is overrun with families of mafia. Usually it's just petty families trying to work up a status, nothing to worry about and easily taken down. It's like a pyramid, and every mob has their own territory (to avoid causing wars). Now, in the highest area of Konoha, which Sakura's family had so smartly decided to move in is like the nest for them. There are only really eight to ten mafia families you need to really worry about. Yet, there are only three that have earned themselves the status of '_the three head families'_.

Hyuuga.

Uzumaki.

Uchiha.

Those were the families you had to think twice before even spitting on the same street that one of their members were on. They weren't just rich either, they were strong. If it wasn't for the fact they had made contracts with each other, they would constantly be ripping each other's throat out about which one's stronger.

Now, these families needed to live somewhere where they would fit in. And it's hard to find a place where millionaires can fit in easily, that's why they live in the highest place of Konoha: Exactly where Sakura and her family, whose father is the head of the police department controlling the city, have moved. Did you think I was done? No. As if the cherry on top, their neighbours, right across the street are one of the three families. The Uchiha's. And not just second cousin or low status Uchiha's. The head family of their mob. The husband, wife and two sons.

The only slight comfort they had was the fact the eldest son didn't live with them.

How did they expect them to live?

While Sakura and her mother (mostly her mother) had been preparing for the new agonizing life style, Sakura's father had been as calm as a tired cat.

"It's not that bad" Sakura commented trying to calm her mother down

"We've moved _right_ across the house of criminals!" Sakura's mother exclaimed as the movers glanced at her awkwardly

A knock was heard at the door right after her mother's outburst.

Her mother sighed exasperated and made her way to the door motioning Sakura to move the boxes. The pinkette picked up a box as she heard voices in the background.

"Hello" It was a warm and friendly female voice

"Oh… Hi" Her mother tried to sound nonchalant and less surprised

"I'm Mikoto Uchiha; I live across the street…"

The pinkette paused instantly.

"I'm Reika…Haruno…." Her mother introduced herself once again trying to sound nonchalant

"This is my son" Mikoto's voice sounded warm and purposely ignorant of Reika's "Sasuke…"

"Hello" Reika's voice was close to a meep

No one replied.

"I brought you some homemade cake" Mikoto explained "welcome to the neighbourhood"

Reika's voice sounded surprised "home cooked?"

"Oh yes" Mikoto retorted "I cook… I don't believe in getting other people to make the food your family puts in your mouth"

"Oh… Well thank you" Reika sounded as if she was trying to smile "I have a daughter…she's moving boxes"

Sakura hesitated midstep.

"Oh?"

"Yeah… She's seventeen…"

"What a coincidence! So is Sasuke" Mikoto's voice brightened

"Sakura!" Reika called.

Oh god.

"Come here!" Reika sounded almost desperate "meet the neighbours!"

Sakura took a breather, usually her dad liked to keep her out of anything to do with… crime… She straightened her short hair and fixed her red tank top and beige coloured khaki skirt before walking towards the hall and to the door way.

As soon as she was with them she almost stopped breathing altogether.

The woman, Mikoto, was fair to say beautiful. No wonder her poor mother sounded so meep, having to stand next to someone like that. She had long dark blue hair on the verge of black and dark brown eyes, her skin was beige and her smile was welcoming. As gorgeous as she was, she wasn't the reason her breathing was cut off.

Standing next to her with what used to be a bored and now curios expression plastered onto his face was what she assumed was Mikoto's son. He had black hair, which was spiked at the back and bangs hanging around his face making his pale skin look god like and finished with his onyx eyes. The Uchiha's body looked fit and lean, he was a few inches taller than his mum who was about the same height as Sakura's. Sakura was half a foot shorter than her mum, that meant she was half a foot shorter than him… give or take a few.

By god, was he marvellous or what?

"Sakura" Reika beckoned "This is Mikoto Uchiha and her son Sasuke…"

"Hello…" Sakura nodded and before realising ended up putting her hands behind her back shyly

"Hello" Mikoto smiled "are you enrolling to the school here?"

"Yeah…" the younger girl retorted hesitantly

"Oh, that's lovely" Mikoto looked thrilled "Sasuke goes there too…"

The boy beside her gave his mother a look

"If you get lost or anything, don't be afraid to ask him"

The look turned to disagreeable in an instant, she ignored it.

"You'll be starting year eleven right?" Mikoto pushed further

"Yeah…"

"Starting year eleven in term two, that'll be difficult" Mikoto commented

Sakura laughed softly "Probably"

"Once again, if you have _any_ trouble just go to-"

"Mum" It was the first time he spoke and it sounded like he was talking to a child that had done something wrong "I think you left the oven on."

"Oh?" Mikoto looked innocently at her son "I don't think I did…"

"It's better not to risk it."

Mikoto laughed under his stare "well I suppose so, who one more thing though, Reika… Kushina (a friend of mine who also lives in this neighbourhood will visit you tomorrow to officially welcome you here … Oh and Sakura"

She turned to the pinkette again with a wide smile and her eyes closed causing the boy's mouth to form a thin line

"I wish you luck at the new school…"

Mikoto then turned to Reika softening her smile and opening her eyes

"And a piece of advice… Have fun living here, it's a great neighbourhood… There aren't that many crimes here or people getting hurt, much less than in other parts of Konoha… But still, oh, don't worry about it thought…" Mikoto fixed up her jacket and looked as if she was about to leave "if you play your cards right you won't be victim"

If it was any other person or any other place, it would be just another piece of advice or friendly welcoming… But considering those words were coming out of the mouth of the wife of a mobster, it sounded much more like a threat.

Reika didn't know how to reply.

As usual Sakura had to go to her mother's defence.

"Thank you" Sakura smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes "I'm sure that won't be a problem…"

Mikoto's expression for a second was that of surprise, but it quickly changed to impressed and humble yet again "that's good"

Sasuke on the other hand looked at her oddly after that.

"Well… We best be on our way" Mikoto nodded to both of them before beckoning her son to leave with her

The boy raised a brow at the Haruno's before following his mother.

**. . .**

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I'm floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_

**. . .**

Sasuke Uchiha had heard about new neighbours, initially his interest was peeked, but he ignored it nonetheless. When he found out it would be Haruno's, he was officially interested… He hadn't although been planning to go and see them, his mother had forced him to going on about how bad it would look if she showed up alone. He knew it was nonsense; she just liked to show him off.

His mother babied him too much, even though his older brother exceeded him on a great amount of things, Sasuke was _always_ his mother's favourite. When he started high school, Mikoto was originally supposed to drive him, but just as she was grabbing her keys she broke down in tears about how before they knew it he would be leaving, then getting married, and having his own kids and she would be left alone with a son who never even bothered to call her and only visited when he needed money. Sasuke had to keep reminding her she would always be his only mother and by the end of it had to walk to school; he also ended up being late.

Not to mention, the Uchiha didn't always get a girlfriend, but when he did his mother always despised her to the core.

Mikoto Uchiha was like mama bear.

Don't fuck with mama bear.

_Especially _don't fuck with her cubs.

"I wasn't expecting that…" Mikoto commented walking back to their house

"What?" Sasuke looked at his mother

"Don't pretend you didn't notice" His mother smiled at him "Their daughter seems to be accustomed on how to behave more than the mother"

"Hn"

"She's a pretty little thing though, don't you think?" She went on

"Who?"

"The daughter… Sakura…"

"Hn"

"Don't get any idea's now…" Mikoto advised as they opened the door and walked inside

The boy gave her an odd look.

The first thing his mother did when they arrived home was phone Kushina… The life of a housewife gets extremely dull (so he's noticed) especially when you're married to a man of his father's wealth and status, there's not much you can do… All that was left for Mikoto was mothering. If her husband had it his way they would have cooks and twice as many cleaners, but Mikoto always made sure it was known as the wife and mother that was _her_ job. Still though, it got dull. She wasn't the only one either, Kushina, her good friend shared dullness. It was exciting for them both to spice things up, and what spiced things more up than the chief of police and his family moving right across them?

"No" Mikoto answered into the phone "I didn't, but I met his wife… She's so timid, his daughter takes after him I bet"

The boy walked past his mother's chattering in ignorance.

**. . . **

_They say, be afraid_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

**. . .**

Sakura had heard about Konoha high school, everyone in Konoha had… It was ironic wasn't it; a city so big with so many schools yet only _one_ got labelled the official Konoha high school. The girl felt so out of place it was ridiculous… Her family as wealthy sure, but compared to everyone else that went here she was only average if not below. As if to make things better she knew no one, sure, she had _heard_ of certain people. But she didn't know them.

It was there at the gates of Konoha high school that she would meet the person that would later be known as her best and most honest friend.

Before the pinkette knew it her shoulder had been shoved and she was pushed a few steps away as papers and books flew everywhere.

"S-Sorry!"

Sakura looked with widened eyes at the girl before her hurrily trying to pick up all her books and papers. She bent down next to the poor girl and started helping her with all her books, she looked shy and innocent. It was obvious she hadn't intended to shove Sakura.

"It's alright" Sakura smiled warmly

The girl looked up at Sakura with pause and a surprised expression

She finally held all her books and things clumsily, standing up she looked guiltily at Sakura.

"Hinata" A male voice spoke passing them both "I told you not to rush" his voice was laced with a matter of fact tone as if gloating a victory

"S-Sorry Neji nii san"

The boy walked past them only taking a short glance at Sakura before waking off, he was taller than the other guys she had seen that she assumed were in her level. He was older she guessed, since she was year eleven he would be year twelve… He had long hair tied back in a loose pony tail, pale skin and snow white eyes… Although it was a strange mixture on a person, he seemed to be able to pull it off.

Turning her attention back to the girl she now knew as Hinata, Sakura finally took in what she looked like.

The girl in front of her was her height, she was pale like the boy at had passed them and his white eyes too, although her eyes looked much more feminine and gentle. She had a curvy figure and meek posture, her face was heart shaped and her hair was dark navy, long with a fringe cut right above her eyes. Even with this look that would earn most girls labels such as '_emo'_, she seemed to be able to pull it off amorously.

"Sorry" Sakura apologised

Hinata's face was once again stricken with surprise.

"O-Oh…" Hinata looked at her as if she had been given the greatest compliment imaginable "th-that's alright… a-are you new?"

"Yeah" Sakura replied with a shy smile "how did you know?"

"Y-You're so kind and well m-mannered…" Hinata answered with a giggle

Sakura laughed lightly not sure if that was a joke or not.

"I'm Sakura Haruno" Sakura officially introduced herself

That was the third time Sakura surprised Hinata.

"O-Oh… I'm Hinata H-Hyuga"

The pinkette's expression changed immediately from friendly to surprised.

Holy shit, just when Sakura thought she had found someone that could be her friend (and that actually appeared worth the effort), she was a part of one of the three families. A Hyuga. It made much more sense now though, the eyes, the beauty… She had never seen a Hyuga up close let alone talked to one. It was even more awkward considering Sakura was a Haruno… And by the looks of it, the Hyuga girl understood too.

Sakura didn't want to make this awkward, she already like the girl… Besides, she was probably just lower member of the family anyway. She wasn't going to decide her friends depending on her _father_ anyway!

The pinkette laughed "how ironic"

Hinata smiled both shyly and cautiously "I-I heard the H-Haruno's were m-moving here…"

Was it her or was she stuttering more?

"Oh?" Sakura shrugged as if saying '_what're you gonna do?_'

"Y-Yeah… The whole n-neighbourhood k-knows about i-it…"

Sakura laughed half-heartedly "Lovely…"

Hinata looked at the floor shyly before turning back to Sakura "D-Do you want m-me to sh-show you around?"

If it wasn't for the fact Sakura would've instantly driven her away, she would've smothered the Hyuga girl in a bear hug.

"Yes please!" Sakura almost sounded desperate

It was such a relief when Sakura found out Hinata was in all of her subjects. She was also informed a lot about the school and the students in it, which Hinata had explained so nonchalantly.

What she got out of it was:  
You don't get in Konoha high school being normal, one way or another you have to have baggage. Hinata didn't really elaborate on that except giving a few examples, divorced, abuse, drunk, cheating parents… That's how it worked. Everyone assumed the poorer you were the worse you had it, but in this school no amount of money could reconcile the troubles that the students had with their families, if anything it fed to it. They weren't nice either, since it was such a higher status school all groups and clique's were much closer bound together. Making one enemy could declare war throughout the school depending on your friends. But there were a few nice people, just not that many.

"So, who was that boy that spoke in the morning?" Sakura conversed through the beginning of science after snack

"Neji nii san?" Hinata looked at her with raised brows "m-my cousin"

"Oh" Sakura looked at her inquiringly "you speak of him like he's your brother"

Hinata started twiddling her thumbs "h-he's really m-more like an older brother th-though"

"Oh" Sakura smiled "that's sweet… Do you have any other siblings?"

"A y-younger sister" Hinata answered

Sakura grinned "I feel bad for you"

"D-Do you have a-any siblings?" Hinata tried to make conversation

"Yeah" Sakura laughed "A little brother, he's thirteen"

Hinata giggled "I feel bad for you"

"Ladies!" their teacher called, Kurenai Yuhi

She was very pretty, almost too pretty to be a teacher. She had long black wavy hair and unusually red eyes, her figure was perfect and she had a good skin tone. Sakura had originally wondered why she would bother to be a teacher when she looked like that seeing her.

"Do you know what to do?" Kurenai looked at them inquiringly as if challenging them

"Write down all the chemicals on the grid, label them, mix them together and then write down the results" Hinata answered automatically

Sakura gaped at her

Kurenai raised a brow at the Hyuga girl "congratulations Hinata, you live to the end of the lesson" she turned to Sakura "count your lucky starts you need partners for this prac"

As soon as they were at their stations and had the beakers in front of them Sakura turned to the girl in astonishment.

"That was amazing"

Hinata looked up from her notebook that she was writing in, in surprise "h-huh?"

"That comeback" Sakura grinned warmly

Hinata blinked "i-it wasn't really a c-comeback… There's nothing to p-praise" Despite what she was saying though the girl was turning red from flattery

The pinkette just smiled, glad she had made friends with the right person.

"H-Here" Hinata handed her a test tube with some sort of liquid in it and a straw

"Huh"

"B-Blow"

Sakura took test tube and looked down at it questioningly... Science wasn't her strong subject… Was she supposed to blow _over_ the straw or in it? The pinkette looked at her accomplice and didn't fail to notice the analytical look. Feeling like a moron Sakura put the straw in her mouth and blew gently.

Hinata looked at the test tube for a second before writing down some things in her notebook.

She hadn't seen the Uchiha boy all day, not that she was looking for him… She just at least expected to see him walking around or something…

In the time she had moved to the neighbourhood he had already met two people that came from mafia families… Although Hinata was much nicer, it was a good thing all of them weren't like that silent bastard…

They were all good looking though… Especially that silent bastard

Sakura suddenly inadequate

"S-Sakura!"

"Hm?"

The pinkette had unconsciously been blowing harder as her thoughts progressed and as soon as she replied to Hinata, she blew so hard the bubbles and liquid sprayed all over mouth.

"S-Sakura!" Hinata panicked loudly causing a few students to turn

The girl instantly took the tube and straw out of her mouth and started wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her lab coat with an alarmed expression.

Hinata had already dragged the teacher towards the lab when Sakura was smothering her mouth with her lab coat.

"Sakura!" Kurenai narrowed her eyes

"Huh?" Sakura turned to her teacher with a panicked expression

"Did you swallow any?"

"No!" Sakura sounded as if she was dying "what was that?!"

Kurenai didn't answer "Did any get in your mouth?"

"No- well, I licked my lips…"

Kurenai looked at her as if she was staring down at the dumbest person alive "why would you do that?"

"My lips were dry from all the wiping" Sakura answered slowly with a guilty tone

Kurenai rubbed her temples "alright, Hinata take her to the nurses office"

"W-Which one?" Hinata looked like a panicked puppy

"The closest one"

After arriving Sakura sat on the bed with her knees tightly bound together and a wet cloth held onto her mouth by bother her hands. She couldn't help but stare embarrassingly at the ground as the school nurse wrote something down on her clipboard all the while glancing at the pinkette with a dumbfounded expression.

The nurse was just the same height as Sakura. She had short brown hair that cupped her tanned face and brought out her dark brown eyes.

"Sorry, nurse…" Sakura wasn't sure what she was apologising for

"Call me Shizune…" The nurse instructed

Sakura didn't answer.

"Did you swallow any?" Shizune asked

"No…" the girl answered guiltily

"I see" Shizune scribbled something down

"But I licked my lips" Sakura admitted even more so guilty

Shizune looked down at her bewildered "why would you do that?"

Sakura didn't answer.

Shizune sighed "alright… Just stay here for a while, if you're feeling better I'll let you off… Hinata, you can leave"

Hinata looked in-between the two women with a pained expression, as if she had been the cause of all the suffering in the world.

"A-Are you s-sure?"

"Hinata" Sakura looked at her reassuringly "I'll be fine… Thanks"

After Hinata left Sakura was left alone with the nurse who was sitting at her desk filling out some forms.

"You're new here right?" Shizune started to make conversation

"Uh, yeah" Sakura replied

"Welcome" Shizune stated as if the incident was her welcoming ceremony

"Thanks" The pinkette muttered

"You're a Haruno, right?"

"Yeah"

It was silent for a minute

"Did you make any new friends here?" Shizune asked "apart from Hinata?"

"Not really…" Sakura answered truthfully

"Well do you know anyone other than her?" Shizune asked

"Only one person" she admitted

"Who?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

As the words escaped her lips Shizune's pen slipped in surprise

"You know Sasuke?" Shizune started "or you know _of_ him?"

"A little bit of both…" Sakura was interested in her reaction "I was introduced to him the other day"

"Ah" Shizune replied

"Why?" the girl asked "what's he like?"

Shizune raised a brow at her "what's he like? Depends who he's with"

Sakura gave a questioning look

"He can be interesting, he can be kind, he can be stupid and he can be a total asshole depending on who you are" Shizune explained

"Oh"

"Unlike Naruto who's pretty much the same to everyone" Shizune muttered

"Eh? Who's Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Hm? Oh… His friend, you'll probably meet him later" Shizune waved as if ending the conversation there

**. . .**

_You're from a whole 'nother world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

**. . .**

"What do ya think'll be his excuse this time?"

"Probably something to do with an old woman"

"Does he actually think we believe his excuses…?"

"Probably"

"This is English right?"

"Hn"

"Teme…" The blonde muttered in annoyance

"Dobe"

The Uchiha leant back on his chair beside his best friend.

Naruto Uzumaki, blonde ruffled hair that stuck up everywhere, tanned, bright blue eyes and three lines across each cheek almost like whiskers. Not only was he Sasuke's opposite in looks, but they had completely different attitude's and personality's. That was probably why they were such great friends, although in the beginning it hadn't been so smooth.

They had known each other since birth, but had never liked each other. It was only when they both were twelve they started becoming friends. Good thing too, Naruto was the son of the highest status Uzumaki: The family's boss. If they had both grown up still hating each other, god knows what would've happened between the two families.

Their teacher, Kakashi Hatake, was once again late.

Most classes he never even showed up, but considering this was the first day of term two he would probably arrive half way in or later.

The dobe leaned forwards on his desk and started tapping the pencils to a rhythm "have you spoken with Neji?"

"Not yet, you?"

"Nah" Naruto suddenly arouse and leant in the Uchiha's ear "Can you imagine what Kidomaru's orgasm face would be?"

Sasuke turned his attention to the front where a tanned boy with black hair in a messy pony tail and dark eyes sat exclaiming or/and describing a story making all sorts of expression and hand gestures to his friends.

The Uchiha instantly snickered "can you imagine how ironic it would be if it was a poker face?"

Naruto laughed loudly but no one took notice, they were already used to his antics

"Imagine his sex noises" Naruto grinned

Sasuke smirked wildly

"What's so funny?"

The two boys looked towards the front where Kidomaru sat staring at them with a forced grin. It was fairly obvious the idiot didn't like them, especially Sasuke. When they were in year eight they had gotten into a fight, Kidomaru was the type that needed some smacking into anyway. Fair to say Sasuke had done more than smacked sense into him, in fact he probably beat some sense in, out and back in again.

Kidomaru now looked at the Uchiha provokingly; he had been waiting for an excuse to fight him again for almost a year… Sasuke found it amusing Kidomaru actually thought he could beat him now.

"Eh" Naruto answered for the Uchiha "Nothing much"

Sasuke smirked

"Well you're laughing at something" Kidomaru stated "Sasuke?"

The boy raised a brow at the hothead "Hn?"

"What's so funny?"

He was silent in answering for a moment "We were discussing your facial expressions"

"My faces?" Kidomaru looked at him as if he'd been slapped "the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

His voice was monotone "You look like you're constipated"

The snark that formed itself out of Naruto's mouth was like throwing salt on the wound.

"At least I have facial expressions!" Kidomaru was close to yelling unable to hide his agitation

"I'd rather be poker faced for the rest of my life than be stuck with your retarded looks"

"You _are_ poker faced for the rest of your life" Kidomaru spat out

"Hn" The lack of caring in his answer was what really bit into Kidomaru

"Pssht" Kidomaru grunted "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree"

The Uchiha's eyes suddenly locked onto Kidomaru no longer playing around

"What was that?"

Kidomaru looked at the Uchiha in surprise; he finally got the reaction he was looking for.

The boy sniggered "I said the apple doesn't fall far from the tree"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked as if daring him to answer

"It means your dads a fucking emo cunt, just like your brother, and just like _you_"

Sasuke's expression didn't change for a second, but swiftly evolved into fury. Naruto looked to his best friend beside him; he hadn't seen that look in his eyes in two years. It was an unspoken rule in Konoha high school not to drag in family, of course unless you were really looking for a pounding. Which Kidomaru was.

His face formed a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes which looked like they had already gotten to tearing Kidomaru apart before his fists had "are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Like you could kill me?" Kidomaru stood up with a grin plastered onto his face as if he found the winning lotto ticket

"Don't flatter yourself" This was Sasuke's cue getting up

"Hey, hey, hey" Naruto raised up his hand looking between them "let's keep this PG13, we do these sorta things outside"

"Fuck up" Kidomaru demanded

Naruto gave up after that

"You know you're such a piece of shit Uchiha" Kidomaru spoke as if giving a lesson "you think you're such top shit, it's disgusting"

"It's pathetic such things are coming out of your fucked mouth"

"Bitch, please. You're just as fucked as the rest of your shitty fami-"

Kidomaru never got to finish his sentence when Sasuke's fist slashed down his face.

Before anyone knew it they were both on the ground throwing punches , mostly coming from Sasuke. The class all backed away and stood up, no one bothered to try and break them up. Sasuke grabbed the boy by the collar and thrust him into a desk; in retaliation Kidomaru aimed a punch into Sasuke stomach. The Uchiha in return went back to slashing at his face and wasn't satisfied until blood started gushing from his nose. Kidomaru all the while had only been able to punch him a few times, the blows landed in his stomach and one in his chest. They hurt, sure, but no would only leave a few scratches and bruises.

What seemed like an eternity only lasted a minute or two at most.

It was instantly broken up when Kakashi entered the classroom and dragged the two boys off each other.

"FUCK YOU!" Kidomaru yelled cupping half his face with his hand

The Uchiha was about to reply but was quickly faced with Kakashi's disapproving stare as the teacher gripped onto the boys shirt keeping him from moving.

"Take him to the nurses office!" Kakashi motioned to Kidomaru

"Which one?" A student asked

Kakashi looked the idiot up and down with an annoyed expression "the furthest one"

As soon as Kidomaru was out of the room Kakashi turned accusingly to his student "how long do you intend to keep doing this?"

Sasuke looked at him with annoyance

"If you keep this up we'll eventually have to tell your parents" Kakashi informed him

Those words hit Sasuke harder than any one of Kidomaru's punches.

"Go to the nurse's office" Kakashi ordered taking notice of Sasuke's change in attitude

"Which one?" Naruto asked

Kakashi looked at him as if he was a monkey "I don't care… The closest one"

_**. . .**_

_Kiss me, Kiss me_

_Infect me with your love_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_**. . .**_

It had been around ten minutes Sakura had sat there in the nurse's office and was close to just saying she was fine and leaving for Science. Better yet, she could just leave and skip school… Sadly though, not only was the security too tight, but she was too much of a wimp to even try.

The clock ticked for what seemed like forever when scurrying and male voices were heard coming closer to the door.

Shizune's head raised in almost alarm in hearing them, she sighed, stood up and walked outside.

"Hey! Shizu-" A loud voice called happily

Shizune interrupted the voice "Shut it Naruto. You're not the injured one are you?"

"Haha… No…" the voice she assumed was Naruto replied

"Sasuke?" Shizune spoke curtly

Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"Again?" Shizune sounded a bit annoyed

"Hn"

"Don't give me that shit… Who was it this time?"

"Kidomaru" Sasuke answered with a hint of pride

"Oh" Shizune's voice changed moods "that changes thing… He had it coming, alright, come inside… Naruto"

"Huh?"

"You can leave"

"Bu-"

"Bye, Naruto."

A disgruntled sigh was heard and loud footsteps leaving before the door opened and Shizune walked in nonchalantly followed by the boy she'd met yesterday. His hair was messier than last time she'd seen it and some of his shirt was ripped, he had a few scratches on his arm. His expression altered almost violently when he saw the girl sitting down and a wet cloth covering her mouth.

Sasuke looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

Sakura was suddenly grateful she had a wet cloth otherwise her face would've started burning up viciously.

"Your arms gonna need a bandage" Shizune looked throw her draws as Sasuke continued to take in the girl before him

His attention was brought back to Shizune when she spoke.

Shizune sighed "we're out of bandages. Sit down; I'll go get some…"

Sasuke gave a look of acknowledgment

"And Sakura" Shizune spoke before leaving "if you're feeling better you can leave, next time blow gentler"

The Uchiha's expression who had up until then been monotone abruptly switched to a '_what the hell?_' look as Shizune closed the door behind her.

He gave her a questioning look.

"Science…"

"Hn" He sat down on the bed next to her

"It was an accident, with the test tube" Sakura started blurting out as she did when embarrassed or uncomfortable

He raised a brow at her

"Hinata gave me the test tube and said to blow" Sakura continued "and I blew too hard and the chemicals went on my face. I don't know what chemical it was but Hinata started panicking so I started panicking and then we went to the nurses office and she said I was an idiot and now I have to sit here until I feel better"

Sasuke all the while had been staring at the girl taken aback

Sakura went silent and looked at him as if expecting him to give his opinion.

Surprisingly though, and probably for the first time all week Sasuke covered his mouth and started chuckling.

The pinkette looked at him unsure of how to react, even more taken aback by the fact this was the first time she saw him when he wasn't wearing his monotone expression.

"That's the second stupidest thing I've ever heard" Sasuke finally let out with a smirk plastered firmly on his attractive face

The girl was about to object "huh? Second?"

Before the conversation could continue the door opened and Shizune walked back in with a solemn look holding a roll of bandages.

"Alright" Shizune started sitting next to the Uchiha as he lifted his arm "here you go"

"Hn"

"You're welcome"

Shizune glanced at the boy's face which still worse some of the side effects from his chuckles and the Sakura who sat on the bed with her face a deep shade of red.

"Did I interrupt something?" Shizune spoke suspiciously

His face took back its monotone form whereas Sakura turned even redder due to embarrassment.

"By the way, Sasuke"

Sasuke looked at her

"Tsunade called your parents, your father wants to talk to you on the phone"

The Uchiha looked at her disgruntled

"Sorry" She muttered "It's one too many… He's on the phone for you"

"Now?" He looked at her as if looking at an insect

"Yeah…"

The boy got up as if walking towards the electric chair.

"Good luck" Shizune waved as he left

"Hn"

**. . . **

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extra-terrestrial_

**. . .**

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Ey?**

**Like it?**

**XD review~**

**No flames. -.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Song in chapter 1: E.T by Katy Perry  
Song in chapter 2: Only God Can Judge Me by Tupac**

* * *

**Hey guys, **

**Wow :3 thanks for all the reviews.. you guys are so nice,  
ummm.. to the guest that questioned why they're friends, don't worry, it'll explain that later in the fanfic and also I'll be continuing the night class soon so you need not fret ^_^**

**There isn't a lot of SasuSaku in this chap… But there will be in next one so stay with me, this one's sorta just explaining Sasuke and his family, friends, etc… How the mob works. So yeah..**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammatical mistakes I may have made**

**I hope you like it and please **

_**REVIEW~!**_

* * *

**. . .**

_Only God can judge me, _

_Is that right?_

_**Only God can judge me now**_

_Only God, baby._

_Nobody else _

_Nobody else_

_All you other motherfuckers get out my business_

**. . .**

In a family of Catholics, family is everything.

That's how it was; it wasn't just a statement to them… It was a rule, it was law.

Sasuke had been raised believing that one way or another people were selfish, the only true people that you could trust was your own blood and flesh. Even though his father accepted his friendship with Naruto and the others, he knew he always frowned upon the risks and sacrifices he made for them.

That was just it, as he got older he felt as if a blindfold was being taken off him. It wasn't the same when he was smaller, the same group of friends and people he cared for didn't collide with his relatives anymore. When uncle's started disappearing or getting beat up, he never paid attention, now he understood. He had known the dobe his entire life and thought of him as another brother, yet he knew he could and would never be accepted and thought of as one of them. There was a wall in his family separating them and everyone else, and he hated it.

It was ironic: Their families were mob bosses and lived lives filled with violence and death. Yet he had known long enough, ninety per cent of the time mob parents didn't want their children to have to grow up the way they did. Every boss has a protégé, usually they weren't their son… As grand as it was to the head -almost like wearing a crown- the entire point of it was to give your family a better life, doing the only thing they knew how, it wasn't the sort of life to envy. The emotional and physical scars that they earned were a price that only the man that sat on the throne of the family could ever understand.

Like making a deal the devil.

Nevertheless, he found solace in the fact he wasn't the only one that saw and felt at he did, after all he wasn't the only one mob born.

"How many fights have you gotten into?" His father spoke

After the phone call Sasuke had gotten sent home. His mother would've picked him up, but both he and his father knew Mikoto would probably burst into tears at the wheel about how hurt '_her baby_' had gotten and crash the car. So, he now sat in the front seat with a bandaged arm, ripped clothes and a monotone father at the car wheel.

Most dads would be angry that their son got into a fight, but Fugaku was only peeved Sasuke would have to miss lessons.

The teenager was silent for a minute "in what time limit?"

Fugaku sighed "you can't keep getting into this pitiful fights; you have a name to uphold"

"What name?" Sasuke muttered

"The Uchiha name." Fugaku answered as if the boy had killed someone "we're a family, and even in this day and age that means something"

"Then what about Itachi?"

Well, now he was in for it.

Sasuke was never one to let things escape his mouth, but there were times he couldn't help himself

Fugaku acted as if Itachi was dead and Mikoto never talked about him.

Itachi: His older brother and the person he had most looked up to when he was little. When he was nine years old, Itachi had turned eighteen and left. It wasn't even him moving out and starting a life of his own, he left and never came back. Christmas, Easter and even birthdays, he never even called … The boy had never understood when he was little why he left, his parents never could explain properly. He came to hate his brother for a while, but only recently when he'd gotten older and opened his eyes to the world of mafia and the truth about the people he lived with. He understood… Itachi had disowned himself from their family, and he didn't blame him.

A part of Sasuke longed to leave too; after all, as long he was chained by his family name he would never be considered the same as every other person. But he couldn't do that, his father already '_lost'_ a son, and his mother hailed the ground he walked on. He stayed obliged to his family out of duty and loyalty.

Maybe, if his brother had stayed he could've left… But now there was no way out. Itachi had cursed him… Sasuke was trapped.

"Itachi betrayed the family." Fugaku spoke as if '_the family'_ was a cult

"Bu-"

"One day when you have your own family you'll understand."

**. . .**

_Perhaps I was blind to the facts,_

_stabbed in the back_

_I couldn't trust my own homies_

_Just a bunch a dirty rats_

_Will I succeed? _

_Paranoid from the weed_

**. . .**

"Sakura! What are you doing?! Stop!"

The pinkette's hand froze right in front of her mouth as the cake was a few inches away from her tongue "eh?"

Reika slapped her hand causing the cake to fall out and land messily on the floor, staining the expensive white tiles.

"Mum? What the hell?!" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at the older woman

"Do you know who made that?!" Reika exclaimed in horror

"Uh…" Sakura looked at her mother as if she was crazy "Mikoto?"

"Exactly" Reika retorted "you don't know what's in it!"

"Then why'd you put it out on the kitchen table?" Sakura looked in confusion

"Mikoto and her friend are coming over today" Reika answered "I want it to look like I like the cake"

Sakura decided to ignore the lack of logic

A maid walked through the hall, noticed the mess and walked in instantly to clean it up. Sakura knew her mother was anything but a housewife, the woman depended on maids and cooks like fish depended on water. She never understood how her father had fallen for her; they seemed so out of sync.

The pinkette sighed.

Yesterday after Sasuke had left, she had stayed in the nurse's office for another ten minutes until she finally admitted she felt better. When she arrived in Science again, the teacher made sure not to let her do any of the prac. Instead she just took notes (from a distance) as Hinata did the experiments. Still… She couldn't get his expression out of her mind, the chuckle… He was so gorgeous when he was happy… Sakura quickly straightened herself ignoring the blush creeping on her face. No. Surely she didn't have any feelings for him… She was just admiring him; there was nothing wrong with that. Honestly, falling for a gangster's son… How ridiculous.

As if the universe was mocking her, the doorbell rang causing her to leap up at the thought maybe he came with his mother again "I'll get it!"

She opened the door, but much to her discontent he wasn't there.

Instead there was his mother, looking great as always with a polite smile on her face and a woman next to her of the same height. She had long blood red hair and a slender, but feminine build, fair skin and blue eyes. She wore an expression of open curiosity and seemed like the type of person who wore their heart on their sleeve. She held a tray with what looked like some sort of biscuits or cookies.

"That's her?" The redhead asked in doubt

"Of course not" Mikoto answered "that's her daughter"

"Oh" The lady looked her up and down "you're right, she _is_ pretty"

Sakura blushed lightly under the compliment

The familiar footsteps Sakura knew all too well coming from her mother were heard.

"Oh, hello" Reika greeted the two women

"Hello!" The redhead grinned "My name's Kushina"

Kushina held out the tray much to Reika's surprise, after a second she took it and invited the women in. As they made their way to the lounge room Reika handed the tray to Sakura and motioned to the kitchen.

"Can you get the cups?"

Reika walked into the lounge room as Sakura stood in the hall holding the tray of food.

Sometimes Sakura's mother didn't know the difference between a maid and her daughter.

**. . .**

_And hocus pocus try to focus but I can't see_

_And in my mind I'm a blind man doin time_

_Look to my future cause my past is all behind me_

_Is it a crime to fight for what is mine?_

**. . .**

The Uchiha lay on his bed staring at his ceiling as if it had all the answers in the world.

He was grounded.

Ironically though it wasn't because of the fight, it was because of what he had said about Itachi. Or better yet because he mentioned him. As if to make things better, after the fight he got suspended from school for a week. Even though the Uchiha was the one that got kicked out, he knew Kidomaru would be the one that would be truly embarrassed. The thought of the dumbass bleeding and yelling at Sasuke made him snigger.

Kidomaru was always a little bitch.

He had his reasons though, that was better than being a straight out little bitch.

Kidomaru's parents were divorced, and not even happy divorced where they still at least talked. His father cheated on his wife, so she ran off with the gardener. Than his father turned into an even cheaper drunk. He had money sure, but he was never satisfied. He treated his son like shit and his work as if it was his sole reason for existence.

The boy wondered what Kidomaru would've done if he commented about his family.

Hn.

He just wasn't as pathetic as him, besides, he didn't need to… Everyone already knew Kidomaru would end up like his father anyway.

Suddenly a thought so horrifying crossed his mind it sent a shudder down Sasuke's back.

Did that mean he would end up like _his_ father?

Would he end up running his son out too?

His thoughts were brutally interrupted by the loud barking of a pit-bull.

His parents had gotten the pit-bull as form of extra protection. As if fate was mocking them, the dog had turned out to be a love sick puppy. Literally. All you had to do was play with it, pet it a bit and it would shut up and start licking you instantly. It loved everyone, if someone as trying to rob their house all they had to do was scratch the dog behind his ears and not another peep would be heard from him.

He was about to check to see if the dog was alright when the pit-bull quickly stopped barking.

The Uchiha chose to forget it and lay back down on his bed; he probably just saw a cat or something.

Sasuke's room was on the side of the mansion, second storied, their property was pretty huge.

Suddenly a pebble bounced of the glass of Sasuke's window causing the sound to echo through the room. The Uchiha stood up just as another pebble was hurled at his window. He opened the window just in time to catch the next pebble that was thrown at his window.

"Oi!" The familiar voice of his best friend called from the ground "Heard you got grounded!"

The blonde stood at the Uchiha with a grin.

"Yeah" Sasuke confirmed "what about it?"

"Your dads gone right?" The dobe asked loudly

"Hn"

"And your mums with mine!" Naruto explained "I was thinking we could go visit Neji! It won't take long and we haven't spoken to him in ages!"

Sasuke dug his hands in his pockets "what did you do with my dog?"

"Eh?" Naruto snickered loudly "I pretended to throw a ball and he ran off, your dog's so stupid"

Sasuke fought the urge to comment about the blonde's stupidity "Hn. Hold on"

Sasuke left the window, made his way out his room and through the great house he considered his home. Luckily he knew his father wouldn't be returning for three hours at least and his mother would be too busy gossiping with the neighbours.

The neighbours…

He suddenly wondered how that new girl was dealing with his eccentric mother.

Sasuke quickly waved the thought off as he exited the house and saw the familiar Uzumaki boys face coming towards him from the right side. He wore his usual nonchalant smile when he made his way in front of the Uchiha. Naruto wore black shorts going just past his knees and an orange jacket covering up his white shirt. Sasuke wore a dark blue jacket with a light blue tank top and grey baggy jeans.

"Hey" Naruto greeted him as if they just met

"How did you get in?" Sasuke asked

Naruto gave him a weird look "dude, I break into your house all the time…"

Sasuke gave him a look

"I did the same thing you do to me" Naruto motioned to the tall walls surrounding his house "jumped the fence"

"That's hardly a fence"

"It was hardly jumping" Naruto beamed

Sasuke couldn't help giving the dobe a smirk "c'mon"

They made their way through the long drive way along the grass next to the pavement. The grass was trimmed to perfection as trees were planted in single file in front of the wall surrounding the white mansion that resembled more of a palace. Near a particular tree sat the pit-bull Sasuke recognised as his, falling asleep, probably gave up searching for that ball. As they got closer to the front gate they saw two small figures playing around each other on the deserted street.

Two boys both looked around the age of 12-14.

The Uchiha recognised one of them as Konohamaru; the boy had dark brown hair and dark angry looking eyes. He wore a dark jumper with grey shorts and a long scarf wrapped securely around his neck. The boy was something of a pet to the Uchiha and his group of friends; he was constantly trying to become one of them and looked up to Naruto the most. The others were all convinced because they were both equally stupid. He came from the Sarutobi family; they had previously been one of the three head mafias until the Uzumaki's stole their title. Even with that knowledge though, there was no discontent between two families.

The boy he was laughing with looked unfamiliar to the two boys; he had dark hair and bright green eyes. He wasn't as loud as his accomplice and wore an expression of sensual excitement.

As soon as Konohamaru saw the two teenagers coming he was about to yell out their names but shut his mouth when he saw Naruto slicing the air in front of his neck motioning him to be silent.

"Hey" Konohamaru greeted them more quietly

"Hey" Naruto grinned grabbing the boys hand and shaking it as a form of greeting

Konohamaru looked up at the boys admiringly "where are you going?"

"Visit Neji" The blonde replied

"Who's your friend?" Sasuke asked looking at the accomplice

"Huh?" The small boy turned to his friend then back to the older two "this is Ishida, he just moved in"

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look

"You're a Haruno, right?" Naruto questioned

"Uh… Yeah" Ishida answered hesitantly, intimidated by the older boys

"How old are you?" Naruto asked curiously

"Thirteen"

"How's high school working out for yeh?" Naruto continued but was interrupted by Sasuke

"Dobe. We're on a schedule"

"Ah" Naruto's face was full of realisation "right! We were never here"

They said their farewells and walked off, waking a little extra fast passing the Haruno household.

**. . . **

_Everybody's dyin'_

_Tell me whats the use of tryin'_

_I've been trapped since birth_

_Cautious cause I'm cursed_

**. . .**

The Hyuga compound was much larger than the others, probably because it seated more family members than any of the others. It basically had the same build as the Uchiha's but with a larger property and bigger rooms. The boys had become used to the sight of it now and were no longer in awe when seeing it.

Much like Naruto and Sasuke, Neji hadn't started out as their friend. In fact if you had gone up to them when they were twelve and told them Neji would've been one of their best friends in the future, they would've laughed at you. Now it was hard imagining a weekend without the icebergs company. Neji Hyuga was originally part of the second branch side of the family. The Hyuga's were the only ones that had two branches, anyone in the second branch was not considered as important as the first branch. To put it simply, anyone born into the second branch was obliged to become a soldier for their mob. No choice. It was because of that, that Neji's entire future had been planned ahead. It was the reason he had been so reserved and insufferable when he was younger. Luckily Naruto and Sasuke knocked that out of him.

The mob system was like a pyramid.

At the bottom are the dogs, the ones that carry out simple tasks like stealing or delivering messages. They're considered the soldiers.

Captains are in the middle, when you become a captain, you're 'made'. You're officially a part of the mob, which means you can do whatever you want to the soldiers. It's one of highest positions. It makes you in charge of gathering money and if necessary '_collecting'_ overdue money, killing, etc.

Then at the very top is the boss, that's obvious. You order everyone around and are in charge of everything. It sounds glorious, but the truth is it's a great deal of pressure. Anything that goes wrong gets pinned on you; you have to constantly keep the image of strength up. You are the symbol of your family, one wrong move and everything crashes beneath you.

Neji's future was now still undecided.

But one thing was for certain, as soon as he became an adult and left school.

His life wouldn't be easy.

Even though Sasuke and the others objected greatly to the idea of him having to become a soldier, which they thought was bullshit since not only did he not have a choice but he wouldn't even ever be able to get a promotion. He would never be able to become a captain or anything. Their family's had to keep reminding them to stay out of it; their business was not with the Hyuga's. Questioning their system would be like challenging them and could result in breaking the agreement.

They chose not to speak of it.

"_Who's there?_" The voice in the machine spoke at the front of the gate

"You know who" Naruto exclaimed

"_Eh?"_

"Sasuke and Naruto" The Uchiha answered instead

"_Oh, you guys?" _A sigh was heard_ "Hold on…" _

The gate slowly opened letting the two teenagers in.

"I told you" Naruto muttered to the boy next to him "we should've just snuck in"

"The last time we snuck in, we got caught and weren't allowed to enter the Hyuga compound for a year" Sasuke stated

"So? We just wouldn't have gotten caught!" Naruto objected

"Hn"

They were walking for about half a minute when they spotted a familiar female silhouette coming towards them, probably on the way out.

Once the silhouette was closer the two recognised her instantly.

"Oi" Naruto called "Tenten!"

Tenten was Neji's '_friend'_ and all the other boys' friend too. She was a rare case where a girl actually made it into their group, and not just because one of them was trying to get in with her… She was originally only Neji's friend, but when he made friends with Sasuke and the others she ended up becoming one of them too. She was tall, tanned with brown eyes and brown hair tied up in two buns. She was Chinese and had a good figure thanks to her athletic nature. The girl wasn't part of any mafias (surprisingly) she came from a wealthy Chinese family that had moved to Japan and the city of Konoha to expand their business. Even though the two denied it, it was obvious there was something going on between them or at least a spark. Both Neji and Tenten were a year older than everyone else, so they didn't get to see as much of them as everyone else. She wore cargo pants and a tight white tank top.

The brunette looked at the two boys nearing her and a friendly fondness made its way onto her face "are you guys visiting Neji?"

"Of course" Naruto thumbed her up

"How is he?" The Uchiha asked in a monotone

"What do you mean?" Tenten raised a brow

The Uchiha went silent "He's turning eighteen this year"

Tenten went silent in return and for once Naruto didn't break the silence with an idiotic comment or joke.

"You wanna know so bad, go ask him" Tenten finally replied "I don't recommend it though; he doesn't wanna talk about it"

"Well, thanks" Naruto waved her off as she left

"You gonna ask him about it?" The Uchiha asked after the girl was gone and they were only a few steps away from the Hyuga's door

"Nup, you?"

"Hn"

After knocking on the door it opened slowly revealing not the boy they had expecting, instead his younger cousin and one of their friends… Hinata looked between them in surprise before looking awkwardly down at her hands and up at them again. She wore a light purple shirt with light blue skinny jeans and a white cardigan. Her hair was unusually tied up in a ponytail, leaving her bangs hanging around her face as if framing it.

She only became 'part of their group' a year after Neji did, Neji brought in all the women. It was obvious the girl was in love with the dobe, everyone could see it, ironically except the blonde himself. Either that or he just chose to ignore it. She didn't hang out with them, but she would occasionally talk to them, they were all fond of the shy girl and looked at her like a smaller sister. Hinata was part of the first branch along with her younger sister, which meant she could do whatever she wanted with her life.

"Is the Hyuga there?" Sasuke was the first to speak

"H-He's in his r-room" Hinata answered nervously with a slight blush creeping up on her face "y-you can g-go in"

They walked through the door and made their way past the lavished lounge room about to enter the hallway when they both realised they had forgotten where Neji's room was. They hadn't visited the Hyuga compound in a long time.

"Uh…" Naruto looked around "wasn't it to the right or something?"

The Uchiha turned around to see Hinata making her way towards the kitchen "Hinata."

She paused in surprise and turned to them

"Where's his room again..?"

She blinked in surprise at them as they both directed their full attention to the meek girl.

"O-Oh" she walked towards them and through the hall "th-this way"

After following the girl through two halls and climbing up one stair case they now stood in a hallway with teal coloured carpets and beige walls, Hinata knocked on the maroon coloured door. After a few impatient knocks the door opened revealing Neji who looked to be straightening out his grey shirt.

The older boy looked down at his cousin than two his two best friends "I didn't know you were coming"

"How come you were just putting your shirt on?" Naruto looked at him suspiciously

"Dobe" Sasuke turned to him "Isn't it obvious? Tenten was just leaving…"

"Eh? So-Ohh…" Naruto turned to the boy in the door way who know wore a disgruntled expression "Neji you dawg!"

Hinata sensed she didn't belong in this conversation and nodded acknowledging to her cousin before leaving.

The blonde yelled after her as she was half way through the hall already.

"Oi! Hinata!"

She turned around shyly with pink cheeks

"Thanks" He smiled

The poor Hyuga girl wanted to reply and say '_you're welcome_' but she couldn't bring her mouth to form any words. Naruto on the other hand continued to stand smiling at the poor girl waiting for a response, the Uchiha recognised instantly this wasn't going to go anywhere and grabbed the blonde's arm dragging him into Neji's room as the Hyuga boy stood aside for the two.

Neji's room had grey carpet and beige walls. His bed lay in the middle on the far wall, all the blankets were messily thrown on it and one of the pillows were on the floor. Sasuke went to the Hyuga's desk which was in front of the window; he always sat at Neji's desk when he visited. Naruto almost bumped into the bookshelf which was filled with study books and other things, he then made his way to Neji's bed and sat down casually.

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you." Sasuke informed spinning slightly on Neji's wheelie chair

"Why not?" Naruto looked dumbfounded

Sasuke motioned to the bed with his head and an expression of innuendo.

The blonde's eyes widened in realisation as he jumped off the bed in horror "eww… My ass touched that"

Neji ignored them both "I heard the Haruno's moved across your house" He looked at Sasuke

"Hn"

Neji sat on his bad casually leaning up against the wall as the dobe searched somewhere the room to sit that wasn't contaminated with sex making.

"Have you seen the chief?" Neji questioned openly curios at the new neighbours

"No" Sasuke answered as Naruto gave up and sat on the floor with crossed legs "But he has a daughter and a son"

"Hn" Neji rolled his eyes "That's so stupid, I'm surprised your families let them move"

"That makes two of us" Sasuke agreed

"All of Konoha's talking about it" Naruto joined in "Even all the way to the other side"

It was a rule among mob families to not talk about families to outsiders, but the boys never considered that rule to apply to them considering they were all from mob families anyway. They never spoke about things like that at school though and refused to open their mouths to anyone they weren't completely sure were also mob born.

"This is gonna be one hell of a year" Neji commented

"I know right?" Naruto agreed "By the way teme, Karin's coming over for a few weeks"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as Neji snorted in amusement

Karin was Naruto's second cousin and part of the family; they weren't really close with her. She visited a few times every year and every time she would be smothering Sasuke. It had gotten to the point where Sasuke probably knew more about her than Naruto. The blonde however never objected or told her to stop; instead he always sat in amusement. Sometimes he even encouraged convincing the Uchiha if he married Karin they could be second cousin in laws.

"So" Neji started "what do you plan to do once you graduate?"

"Me?" Naruto looked at him in surprise

"Both of you"

They shared an apprehensive look.

Neither had been expecting Neji himself to bring the subject up, nonetheless they answered.

"My mum wants me to become a doctor" Naruto stated in an unusually monotone expression

Neji and Sasuke looked at each other before bursting into a fit of sniggers.

"OI! WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Naruto sounded legitimately offended

"She must have real faith in you" Neji retorted with a smirk plastered on his face

The dobe flipped him off in a distasteful manner.

"What about you?" Neji asked the boy the desk

Sasuke's voice sounded ill-fated "My dad wants me to become a lawyer"

It was Naruto's turn to snigger "a lawyer… How ironic"

"Hn"

A silence covered the room like a thick blanket before Sasuke gained enough courage to speak.

He looked down at the desk searching through the draws nonchalantly as he did whenever he came over "what about you?"

Neji raised a brow at Sasuke obviously noticing his attempt to sound casual only resulting in him sounding uncomfortable "… I don't know"

"Is there anything you wanna do?" The blonde asked stretching his legs out

"No clue" Neji admitted with a hint of disappointment

"Nothing?" Sasuke piped in "no general idea of any direction? Business? Art?"

"Hn" Neji was silent for a minute in thought "maybe travel?"

"Where?" The Uchiha pushed

"Anywhere" Neji's face turned to dislike "I hate this city, its toxic"

Naruto's mouth formed a thin line as he leant on his elbows "I know… I hate it too…"

The Uchiha was silent but agreed in equal disgust.

"My uncle died yesterday" Naruto spoke after a few minutes of serious silence

"Sorry" Sasuke stated on cue

The blonde shrugged "hardly knew him… We went to the funeral right (never even seen the guy before) and there were cops there…"

"What were they doing?" Neji asked

"Taking photos" A look of seriousness crossed Naruto's face "and it got me thinking"

"That's rare" Sasuke muttered but the boy was too lost in his own world to care

"Is that how my funeral's gonna be?" Naruto asked rhetorically "Police standing miles away taking pictures and notes, putting photo of my family members up on their wall and writing notes about them?"

None replied and Naruto took this as cue to carry on

"And not just me, it's gonna be you guys too… Fucking paparazzi… Or our families, our parents. We'll go to the funerals and they'll be there taking pictures and we'll have to stand there like in a photo shoot, like we have to _look_ sad. And I started to think, if the paparazzi weren't going to be there… Would my parents still have gone…? Would I?"

"Or is that just the image you have to keep up?" Sasuke finished Naruto's trail of thought

Neji spoke "have you noticed… we've never actually discussed this?"

"What do you mean?" The Uchiha asked curiously

"We've been friends since we were little, but we never actually talked about our actual future… The funeral thing" Sasuke motioned to Naruto "so what about when we get married? Or have kids? We're never going to have any privacy, we're like celebrities… Even if we move to another country"

Sasuke sighed "you're right… Both of you… But there's no point whining about it, these were the families we were born into" He stood up as if making a point "There's no point to whining about these things, we'll just accept them and ignore them, and if problems arise we'll deal with it when they arise… Why worry about something today, when you can worry about it tomorrow?"

**. . .**

_I can't lie, _

_ain't no love for the other side_

_Jealousy inside, make em wish I died_

_Oh my Lord, tell me what I'm livin for_

_Everybody's droppin got me knockin on heaven's door_

**. . .**

It was nearing eight o'clock and Mikoto knew she and Kushina would have to leave soon. Fugaku would be coming home soon and Sasuke probably took the opportunity to run off and hang out with his friends. The thought made her squirm, him smoking and drinking… or worse… with a girl. Still though, she hadn't expected to have such a good time with Reika and Kushina. Once the Haruno woman wasn't s fidgety and nervous, she was actually quite a delight to be with.

Her daughter shared that quality, she noticed.

Kushina laughed merrily with the other two women before speaking "I'm sorry, I actually have to go now! I need to make sure Naruto's home and Minato will be returning soon"

Mikoto smiled "Ahaha, me too actually… Reika" She turned to the Haruno's wife "this has been lovely, I'd be honoured if we could do this again sometime"

Reika smiled more nonchalantly around the attractive woman now "That sounds great"

They stood up and shared a few hugs and handshakes before leaving towards the door, when making her way she caught a glimpse with Sakura who was walking down the stairs. As soon as their eyes met, Mikoto smiled warmly in reaction to Sakura's surprised expression.

The two women exited the Haruno household and walked out of the driveway

"What do you think?" Mikoto asked

"Lovely food" Kushina commented with a grin "really fidgety though"

Mikoto giggled in agreement "She's definitely not up to something, I wish I could say the same for her husband"

Kushina waved her hand in the air as if exasperated "Meh! Save that for the men to deal with"

Mikoto smiled at her long time friend "Good bye"

"Bye!" Kushina waved "Say hi to your teme for me"

"Will do" Kushina retorted before crossing the street and making her way through the drive way and into the house.

At the door she saw Sasuke's shoes, they looked dirtier than originally. She knew instantly he had been out. Mikoto hadn't been the one to ground her son, but when she found out what happened she didn't particularly object. She would let this slide; the mother also noticed Fugaku's shoes… He was back too.

A part of her heart ached in grievance for Itachi, her eldest son.

A mother's worst nightmare is never seeing her child again, it was even worse when the child willingly left. It was probably half the reason she was so protective of Sasuke and did what she could to make life happy and comfortable for him.

"You visited the neighbours?" Her husband asked from the lounge room where he sat resting

"Yes" Mikoto nodded with a smile

"How were they?"

"I didn't meet the husband, but the wife was nice" Mikoto explained

"I hope you don't turn visiting them into a habit" Fugaku commented

Mikoto rolled her eyes and walked up stairs to see if her son was alright, it seemed by the looks of it Fugaku hadn't noticed Sasuke left… Either that or he chose to let it slide.

Opening the door she had hoped to find him studying or texting one of his friends, instead he lay on his bed listening to music and staring at the ceiling with furrowed eyebrows. He looked almost upset.

"Sasuke?" Her voice chimed in

He didn't hear her

"Sasuke?" She repeated louder

He raised a brow towards the door way and took one of his earphones out "Hn?"

"Are you alright?" She asked wearily

He looked at her in confusion "why wouldn't I be?"

Mikoto didn't answer and after a while spoke "make sure you do your homework"

**. .**

_And all my memories, of seein brothers bleed_

_And everybody grieves, but still nobody sees_

_Recollect your thoughts don't get caught up in the mix_

_Cause the media is full of dirty tricks_

_**Only God can judge me.**_

**. . .**

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Not enough SasuSaku right?**

**Don't worry! There'll be plenty in the next chapter**

**Anywho**

**Make sure you review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Song used: 'I could be the one' by Avicci and Nicky Romero**

* * *

**Hello guys,**

**This chapter is much shorter than my other ones, I tried to make it longer but there wasn't really anything else I could fit in this chapter… Sorry :(. But to make up for it, there's loads of SasuSaku~! And Sakura's dad finally makes an entrance, except its not dramatic and stuff as it was supposed to be originally.**

**Anyway, sorry for any spelling/grammatical mistakes I may have made**

**And remember**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

* * *

**. . .**

_Do you think about me when you're all alone?_

_The things we used to do, we used to be_

_I could be the one to make you feel that way_

_I could be the one to set you free_

**. . .**

"The idea is to create an experiment" The teacher explained writing on the board "For instance, breakfast; you could experiment how having a fit breakfast alters your working methods in link to not having breakfast or having an unhealthy breakfast…"

Sakura sat drawing random shapes in her book with her head resting in the palm of her hand. The pinkette sat in the centre with the Hyuga girl on her right who wrote down everything the teacher was writing on the board to perfection.

Their teacher was a tanned middle ages man with a small beard, ruffled hair, and casual demeanour. His name was Asuma Sarutobi. He taught health, ironically since he went through probably a packet of smokes every day. Even though he was their teacher, he seemed more lay back and careless than the students he was supposed to be teaching.

It was Monday, the beginning of a new week for Konoha high school students. Sakura was only just getting used to how everything worked.

A bunch of loud laughing echoed through the room coming in the direction from the back, Sakura glanced behind her. She had only recently recognised the loud mouth blonde as Naruto Uzumaki and his accomplices. Shikamaru Nara, a laid back, tanned dark eyes boy with brown hair tied back tightly on his head, he was recognised as Asuma's favourite student. Kiba Inuzuka, tanner than Naruto with brown challenging eyes and messy dark hair, he had red triangle tattoos on each cheek. They all sat together cracking jokes and had basically nothing written in their books.

"They're so loud" Sakura commented

"H-Huh?" Hinata looked up at her "O-Oh... Y-Yeah"

Sakura raised a brow at the girl, she was always more nervous in health class.

Sakura went back to focusing on her badly drawn pictures when she heard the door opening and footsteps. The girl ignored it assuming it was just a teacher about to hand out notes or something.

"EYYY!" Naruto's voice caused everyone to turn their attention to him "LOOK WHAT THE CAT DRAGGED IN!"

Everyone's heads, including Sakura's, snapped towards the front door to see who had walked in.

In the door way stood none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself, he gave Naruto a raised eyebrow before making his way to Asuma who had is eyes on him and giving him the note he had been holding. As soon as Sakura looked at Sasuke, their eyes met, embarrassingly she snapped her head back to her book and started copying Hinata's notes. The Uchiha raised his brows in amusement.

Asuma looked down at note and skim read it with a doubtful expression "alright, whatever, take a seat Uchiha"

He walked through the class room and past Sakura's desk; she refused to take a glance at him in risk of the incident repeating. When he made his way to the back a dragging chair was heard and a thump as he sat down. Asuma didn't even bother to inform him on what they were working on.

"You're late" She could hear Naruto comment

"My mum was supposed to drive me" Sasuke retorted as if that explained everything

The blonde laughed "start of high school all over again, right?"

"You have no idea" The Uchiha muttered

"Sakura!"

The girl looked up in surprise to see her health teacher looking down at her, then her book with an anything but pleased look.

"Uh… Yes?" She tried to smile

He picked up her book and raised a brow studying the drawings and two lines of the notes messily scribbled at the bottom "you know this works due tomorrow?"

"Yes…" Sakura admitted

"What's this supposed to be?" Asuma pointed to a scribbled drawing in the corner of a page

"A cat…" Sakura answered shamefully

"It looks like a raccoon" Asuma commented

Naruto snickered at the back but was silenced by Sasuke's look.

Asuma dropped the book thoughtlessly in front of the pinkette "If this isn't finished by the end of the lesson you have detention"

The teacher turned around and made his way off

"How long did I have to leave for Asuma to start teaching properly?" Sasuke asked rhetorically

"What was that, Uchiha?" Asuma turned around with challenging demeanour

"Hn. Nothing, sir" Sasuke looked at him innocently only further provoking Asuma

"And did you come up with an experiment then?" Asuma questioned nearing them

"Actually" Sasuke started "we did"

"Oh?"

Naruto's face was suddenly crossed with annoyance as Sasuke spoke

"Eating Ramen every day for breakfast, lunch and dinner will ruin your body and eventually kill you"

Half of the class turned to Naruto with '_damn straight'_ looks.

"I didn't agree to that!" The blonde objected

Asuma looked quizzically at the boys "you eat Ramen that much?"

"Just him" Shikamaru motioned to Naruto who was now crossing his arms

Asuma fought the urge to face palm "alright, alright… Everyone get back to work"

After that everything went back to normal, every now and then Naruto would crack a joke and everyone would laugh or Shikamaru would make a comment causing uproar. Asuma finished writing things on the board and just sat at his desk taking a drag out of the cigarette he brought out in the middle of class. The pinkette was tempted to object but no one said anything about it so she stayed silent.

"Oi Teme"

"hn"

"You gotta rubber?"

"Why do you even ask? You know I don't… You're just looking for an excuse to go-"

"Teme if you don't shut up, I'll bury you"

Sasuke rolled his eyes

A dragging chair was heard and loud footsteps coming closer towards them.

Naruto's figure suddenly appeared in front of Sakura and Hinata; he crouched down and crossed his arms on the desk with a friendly grin. He looked at Sakura for a moment before turning to Hinata and smiling. Hinata looked at him pretty nonchalantly apart from the hint of red that formed their way on her cheeks.

"Hey, you gotta a rubber?"

Initially it sounded rude, but Sakura recognised it as not rudeness but comfort around someone. They must be close or something for him to talk to her so insouciantly.

"Y-Yeah" She opened her pencil case and took out a rubber shyly handing it to him, making sure not to make any physical contact with the boy

Hinata was probably the only one that actually brought their pencil case to class.

"Thanks" He was about to get up and leave when he paused and looked at Sakura

She raised a brow "yes?"

"You're that Haruno chick right?" He asked curiously

"Yeah…"

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before looking at Hinata oddly then back at Sakura "how come you moved here?"

Trust Naruto to be completely blunt about everything

"My dad made us" Sakura replied a little peeved by his frankness

"But your dads the chief of police" Naruto retorted

"And?"

He didn't reply, she thought he would leave when his attention turned to her book and an entertained expression crossed his handsome face "what's that supposed to be?"

"Doodles" Sakura replied bluntly

He turned her book around and inspected as a snigger rose to his mouth "what's that?"

"A house…"

Naruto laughed "that's horrible"

Sakura's eye twitched as she said sarcastically "thanks."

He looked up at her with widened eyes but the grin still in place "I'm not bagging it! It's just funny haha"

Sakura pursed her lips as she usually did when annoyed and unable to do anything out it.

Naruto finally stood up and left still with an amused chuckle and a skip in his step. Hinata visibly let out a sigh of relief when he was gone and went back to dedicatedly doing her work.

"You seem in a good mood" The Uchiha stated curiously as Naruto sat next to him chuckling

"It was funny" Naruto replied

"Hn?"

"Her drawings..." Naruto explained "the Sakura chick, you should've seen it"

Sakura felt like throwing Hinata's pencil case at the blonde, laugh at her drawings, fine. But openly laugh about them to Sasuke Uchiha, I think not.

"What was so bad about them?" Sasuke questioned

"They were just funny" he chuckled "like there was this picture of a-"

The blonde was never able to finish due the glue-stick that flew towards his head and almost hit him in the face. Naruto barely dodged before turning in horror forwards where Sakura sat, with an extremely annoyed expression plastered onto her face. The Uchiha looked equally surprised next to his best friend, never would he have pinned her as the type of girl to start throwing things at the dobe, he would be lying if he said she hadn't earned a little of his respect after that. Hinata looked at Sakura in horror.

"What the hell was that for?!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise

"If you're going to laugh at my drawings at least do it to my face!" Sakura exclaimed with an enraged blush due to Sasuke's intense stare

The dobe blinked at her for a second before speaking "fuuuck… sorry then"

Sakura pursed her lips one last time before turning back to her book and scribbling down what was on the board.

"What a crazy bitch" Naruto commented jokingly

The Uchiha agreed.

_**. . .**_

_Do you think about me when the crowd is gone?_

_It used to be so easy, you and me_

_I could be the one to make you feel that way_

_I could be the one to set you free_

_**. . .**_

The rain poured down heavily on the school as the students left happily, finally relieved of their obligations and duties as students. Some of them although had to stay behind due to them not having a way to get home, most that lived far away from the school and usually walked home. Others ignored the rain and walked on anyway, Sakura on the other hand didn't have the capability for that and instead waited at school for either the rain to stop or for one of her parents to get off work. Her mother, even though she didn't have work was away for the rest of the day, was visiting her aunt (ironically, today of all days) and wouldn't be home until later that night. Her father was of course still working and she didn't know when he would be off. So she stood under the shelter of the rain at the front of the school patiently.

Hinata had been driven home by her cousin; he had a licence, that lucky bastard. The Hyuga girl had offered twice to drive her home, but truth be told Hinata's cousin intimidated the fuck out of the pinkette. After assuring Hinata over and over again she would be fine, the Hyuga girl eventually gave up and went home. It had gotten to the point where Sakura was starting to regret her decision.

Sakura stared at the ground for a while, hearing nothing but the pattering of the rain. She traced the outline of a small puddle with her foot in front of her.

Suddenly the loud and fast footsteps were heard through the rain passing her, she looked up to see a random student running past her and towards a car that was parked on the street and had been honking for some time. The girl sighed; she hadn't known what she had been expecting.

Exactly after the student crawled into the car and drove off another set of footsteps were heard, these were much slower and stopped under the same cover as Sakura. She paused tracing the puddle and glanced at the strange then turned back to the puddle as her heart froze, she looked back up at the person a few feet away from her to fully process him.

Sasuke Uchiha stood under the same cover soaked, and damn did he look good.

His hair was even better when it was wet, as was the rest of him.

Sakura hadn't realised she had been staring until he turned his head slowly to her with an inquiring look. She instantly widened her eyes and snapped her head back to the puddle in front of her tightening her grip on her bag just a fraction.

The Uchiha kept his eyes locked onto her for a second before looking expectantly back onto the pouring rain covered road.

The girl inhaled sharply "lovely weather isn't it?"

He turned his head to her with a slightly impressed expression, as if the fact she had had the balls to talk to him was something to be praised before turning back to the watching the intensifying rain "Hn"

The pinkette decided to make one last stab at conversation "are your parents picking you up or are you waiting for the rain to die down…?"

He only glanced at her this time before turning back to his form and muttering something "God, you're annoying"

Sakura stared at him for a few moments but eventually went back to staring at the ground shamefully, the girl felt rejected.

"My mums going to pick me up."

Sakura widened her eyes in surprise when turning to Sasuke who was still staring forward.

She finally processed what had happened and spoke "Oh… That's good"

A moment passed and Sakura started blabbering as she always did in those sorts of situations.

"My mum was supposed to pick me up too, but she's visiting my aunt. My dad's at work you know, and I don't know when he'll be back plus I'm not allowed to call him when he's working anyway… My brother got a lift from one of his friends, I was gonna get a lift from Hinata but her cousin kinda intimidates me-"

"Neji?" Sasuke finally turned to with actual emotion, surprise

Sakura looked at him in equal surprise "Uh… Yeah… You know him?"

"He's a good a friend of mine" Sasuke raised a brow at her

"Oh" Sakura paused "sorry?"

"Hn"

Another few moments of silence passed, Sakura didn't know what else to say so she chose to stay silent; worried she might be annoying the Uchiha.

"Are you going to walk home?" The Uchiha spoke against the never dying rain

She looked up at him for the third time in surprise "Uh… Yeah… I'm waiting for the rain to die down"

Sasuke looked at her disapprovingly, noticing the expression on his face she was filled with an urge to grovel at his feet or something.

It felt like they stood there forever.

Suddenly a loud honking was heard across the street as both the teenagers attention was turned there, an expensive looking car stood which Sasuke recognised instantly as his mothers. He gave Sakura one last glance before walking into the rain and towards the car.

When he was in the rain Sakura let out a sigh of disappointment, expecting him to just get in and leave she was more than mildly surprised when he paused in front of the car holding the door open and leaning in, after about ten seconds (not that she was counting), he got up and made his way back to her causing her heart to melt with dramatic scenarios of him taking her in his arms and giving her a passiona-

"My mums asking if you want a ride?" It sounded more like a statement than an offer

"Oh" Sakura was silent mentally debating

"Well?" He said after a while with impatience coating his voice

"Yes please!" Sakura thanked him appreciatively "thank you!"

"Hn"

She followed closely behind as he led her to the car. He opened the door and looked at her while motioning to get in; she got in shyly with pink spreading across her cheeks. She didn't know if he was being a gentleman or just wanted to get her in and out.

The seats were leather and comfortable she noticed.

The next thing she heard was the door slamming as the Uchiha boy made sat in the front seat next to his mother.

Mikoto sat gripping onto the steering wheel casually; she wore a dark purple dress and a thick black jacket with stockings. Sakura prayed she would look that good when she was older… Mikoto glanced to Sakura for a second curiously before speaking.

"Seatbelt, dear" Mikoto instructed

"Oh" Sakura quickly put on her seatbelt

"So, Sakura" Mikoto started cheerfully as they drove through the crowded roads "how was school?"

"It was good" Sakura answered hesitantly

"That's good" Mikoto commented "Why isn't your mother picking you up?"

"She's visiting my aunt…"

"And your dad?"

"Work"

"Well, how did your brother get home?"

"He got a lift from one of his friends"

"Do you know who?" Mikoto continued

"A kid named Konohamaru… I think" Sakura answered

"Oh!" Mikoto's face brightened "I know him! His family's friends with ours! Aren't they Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Yes, that's right!" Mikoto ignored Sasuke "Adorable boy, so energetic and loud though… Like another Naruto"

"Like we need any more of them" The boy stated quietly

Mikoto sighed warmly taking a sharp turn like it was nothing, after a few minutes Mikoto spoke again "So Sakura, do you have any pets?"

"Yeah" Sakura retorted "a cat"

"Oh" Mikoto sounded surprised "You're a cat person?"

"I prefer dogs actually" Sakura explained quietly "but they don't really like me, cats do though… for some reason"

"You should meet our dog" Mikoto suggested "he likes anyone"

Sakura laughed nervously in reply, the woman was so warm and friendly with her, like she had known her for ages.

The Uchiha boy decided then to turn the music louder; Mikoto raised a questioning brow at him. Sakura looked at her in realisation that must be where he gets that look from. Mikoto then turned the music down only a bit. At this point they were almost to their houses.

"Sasuke" Mikoto started causing the boy to glance at his mother "we have to go shopping for groceries after this, do you want me to drop you off home or are you coming?"

"I'll go"

"Alright" Mikoto then turned the music up to the volume Sasuke had

When they finally arrived to her house, Mikoto pulled the car into her driveway carefully. Sakura slowly did her seatbelt undone not wanting to show the Uchiha's how thrilled she was to be home, in case they might think it was to get away from them. Mikoto looked at her with a motherly smile on her attractive face while Sasuke didn't even turn around.

"Thank you" Sakura nodded trying to sound as grateful as possible

"Anytime" Mikoto replied as the girl exited the car dragging her bag behind her

"Lovely girl" Mikoto commented watching Sakura skip through the rain into her house

"How many times are you going to comment about how great she is?" Sasuke asked rhetorically

"So you admit she's great!" Mikoto wore a triumphant smile

"That's not what I meant"

"That's what you said!" Mikoto laughed lightly before pulling the car out "I'm surprised though"

"Hn?"

"You've never asked me to drive someone home before, not even Naruto" Her voice was laced with suspicion

"Hn"

**. . .**

_I could be the one to make you feel that way_

_I could be the one to set you free_

_I could be the one to make you feel that way_

_I could be the one to set you free_

**. . .**

Sakura walked through the hall of her house and jogged hurriedly up the stairs, as soon as she reached her room she through her bag to the corner and leapt into her warm bed. Tightening her grip around her blankets and burying her face in her pillows, which she loved the most since they smelt like flowers (thanks to her shampoo), she started to drift off.

You know, Konoha high school wasn't as horrid as she had expected… In fact, she had only recently found a reason to look forward to going there.

"Sakura?"

She looked up in surprise recognising the voice instantly, her father.

Her father had dark brown hair cropped to his head so only a thin layer remained and bright green eyes with crows wrinkles and a tall figure, he looked down at his daughter in confusion and curiosity. His name was Arashi, and just like his name, he was quite the storm when he wanted to be.

"How did you get home?" He asked suspiciously

"I got a lift" Sakura replied "when did you get home?"

"Just now" Arashi answered "from who?"

The girl looked him up and down, he was indeed drenched from head to toe and still wore his uniform "Just a friend"

Arashi obviously wanted better answer "and that is…?"

Sakura sat up as if confessing to murder "…The Uchiha's"

Arashi looked at her with raised eyebrows "are you kidding me?"

Sakura looked up to her father who was now rolling his eyes.

"Your mother already keeps insisting we invite them over for dinner, going on about how they're such great company… And now you're getting lifts from them?"

"Would you rather I walked?" Sakura raised a brow accusingly

He sighed "I suppose not. You know when we moved here, I thought they wouldn't bother trying to communicate with us… But instead they're practically breathing down our necks! Have you seen their son?"

The pinkette looked innocently at her father "their son?"

"Yeah" Arashi went on "Sasuke Uchiha, heard a lot about him… He's in your year you know"

"I've seen him around…" Sakura answered vaguely

"They invited us to a barbecue you know" He informed her

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I don't think they want us to go though" Arashi voiced

"Why not?"

Arashi was getting tired of the bland conversation and wanted to leave for the shower "ehh… Alright, well you should probably get changed or something… You'll get a cold"

**. . .**

_When you need a way to beat the pressure down_

_When you need to find a way to breath_

_ I could be the one to make you feel that way_

_I could be the one set you free_

**. . .**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you liked the SasuSaku moments~ and a little NaruHina ;) **

**Tell me what you thought **

**With your **

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
S**


	4. Chapter 4

**Song Used: Red by Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Hello my loyal fans,**

**This chap isn't as long as the others have been, but it IS longer than the prior one… Not as much SasuSaku though, some nonetheless… A little HanabixIshida and NaruHina too… **

**Which by the way, **

**Y U NO REVIEW?! D:**

**Did I mention chaps come out faster the more you review?**

**Because they do U,U" **

**Well, anyway**

**Sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors I might've made**

**Enjoy and**

**REVIEW~**

* * *

**. . .**

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

_Faster than the wind_

_Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly_

**. . .**

"Who's that?"

Konohamaru looked at the boy across him and bounced the basketball curiously, he looked across the street where they were playing and saw two figures walking towards them.

"Moegi and Hanabi" Konohamaru answered as they got closer

The two girls were walking through the streets probably on their way to visit someone.

Moegi had orange coloured thick hair that she pulled in two low pony tails, her skin colour was peach which clashed well with her large brown eyes. She wore a pink shirt with a purple cardigan and a beige loose skirt.

Next to her was Hanabi, she had long dark brown hair and pale eyes which worked weirdly well against her pale skin, making her look like either a ghost or an angel, depending on how you viewed her. She wore a dark purple shirt and denim shorts.

"Which one's which?" Ishida asked his eyes locked on Hanabi

Konohamaru suddenly took pose like a teacher and stared intently at Ishida, as if the information he was about to explain was life threatening "the ranga chick, that's Moegi… She's my friend; the chick next to her is Hanabi, the paler one… She's alright, not really that nice, which is weird cause she's Hinata's si- oh, have you met Hinata yet?"

Ishida looked at Konohamaru in hesitance "no…"

"Oh" Konohamaru waved his hand around "she's older and really pretty, plus really nice… We have to be nice to her, she's gonna marry- Uh …never mind "

Konohamaru bounced the ball nonchalantly

"How do you know who she's gonna get married to?" Ishida asked curiously

"They're engaged" Konohamaru answered "to tie the families together and stuff"

Ishida looked as if he'd been bitten by a snake "no way"

"Yeah" Konohamaru nodded "don't tell anyone I told you though, it's a secret… Hey! You wanna meet them?"

"Meet who?" Ishida caught the ball Konohamaru threw

"Them" Konohamaru motioned to Moegi and Hanabi who were talking and now passing them

"Uh-"

"OI MOEGI! HANABI!"

The girl's heads snapped towards the boy who was now waving them over.

They looked at each other with inquiring glances before walking over to them.

"Hey" Moegi waved as they got closer "who's your friend?!"

"Ishida" Konohamaru motioned to the house they were playing in front of "he just moved in"

Moegi looked at him in surprise "you're the Haruno?"

"Yeah…" Ishida nodded hesitantly glancing at Hanabi who wore a poker face

"I'm Moegi" She introduced herself with a friendly smile "and this is Hanabi"

Hanabi nodded at the boy who tried not to turn pink

"How's Hinata?" Konohamaru asked the Hyuga

"How's Naruto?"

Konohamaru grinned

Moegi glanced at the basketball Ishida threw at Konohamaru who caught it "so you guys are playing basketball?"

"Yup!"

"Where are the hoops?" Hanabi asked

"We don't need hoops" Konohamaru grinned cocky "we're that good"

"That doesn't make sense" Hanabi commented

"It doesn't have to" Konohamaru defended "right Ishida?"

Ishida was silent under his future wife (as far as he was concerned) and best friend's stare.

"You're horrible at basketball" Moegi commented "we played last week and your aim was horrible"

"My aims amazing!" Konohamaru defended

Moegi snickered

"It is!" Konohamaru got worked up "right Ishida?!"

"It-"

"See! It is too!"

"You only got in once, and that was when I was standing on the side" Moegi rolled her eyes

"Alright" Konohamaru puffed his chest out "Challenge accepted!"

"That wasn't-"

"I'LL PROVE YOU WRONG!" Konohamaru started looking around for something to aim at while clinging onto the ball

Moegi rolled her eyes again while Hanabi looked bored from the turn of events.

"THAT!"

Everyone looked to where Konohamaru was pointing, there was a tree right behind the wall separating the street and the Uchiha property. The tree hardly had any leaves on it due to Autumn arriving and looked quite smooth.

"I'll throw the ball at the tree and it'll bounce off easily" Konohamaru grinned "right in the middle"

"And if you miss?" Hanabi questioned

"That won't be an issue" Konohamaru grinned reassuringly flashing her a smile

Hanabi looked at him unaffected by his show of determination.

He raised his arm and bent down his knees glaring at the tree, Moegi fought the urge to kick him up the bum. Finally letting go of the ball, it made its way clumsily through the air and towards the area he had been aiming. Saying he missed would be an understatement, the ball didn't even touch an outer branch on the tree, and it certainly didn't bounce back.

Konohamaru blinked paused in the pose he had been while throwing the ball.

"You moron!" Moegi burst into laughs as Hanabi covered her giggles with a hand

Even Ishida couldn't keep the grin off his face

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Konohamaru cracked it at them "I BORROWED THAT BALL FROM NARUTO!"

Hanabi stopped giggling instantly "wait you got that ball from Naruto?"

"Yeah!" Konohamaru looked at her "what about it?!"

"Naruto borrowed that ball from Neji…"

Moegi stopped laughing too while Ishida looked between them all clueless "eh? Who's Neji?"

"My cousin" Hanabi answered

Konohamaru crouched down while covering his head with both hands and staring at the ground with widened eyes "This is it… This is how I die…"

Moegi's expression changed and a look of pity crossed her face as she comforted Konohamaru "There, there… Look… we can get the ball back, how about that?"

"There's no way we can get into Sasuke's place!" Konohamaru whined

"Why don't you just open the gate or something?" Ishida suggested

"They're away! There aren't any cars! There's no way in!"

"Why don't we wait until they get back?" Moegi suggested

"HOW LONG WILL THAT BE?!" Konohamaru groaned "there's no way in!"

"Naruto gets in all the time" Hanabi pointed out

"He climbs the wall!" Konohamaru exclaimed

"Well why can't we climb the wall?!" Moegi retorted

"We're too short! You need to be like… 17 or something to be tall enough to get over that wall!"

"…"

**. . .**

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind_

_Once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colours in autumn_

_So bright just before they lose it all_

**. . .**

Sakura finished drying her hair and straightening it when a loud knocking was heard on her bedroom door, she fixed up her red crop top and white tank top that was under it before taking one last admiring look to her new denim shorts before answering the door.

Her expression changed to confusion when she saw her nervous brother standing in her door way with two girls and a guy behind him.

"Uh… Ishida…" Sakura started but was interrupted

"I need a favour!" Konohamaru blurted behind him

She furrowed her eyebrows "what?"

"There's a ball that we threw and it's on the Uchiha place, we can't get in and there's no one home and if I don't get it back I'm so screwed"

"It's true" Hanabi nodded "Neji nii san doesn't like his things being mistreated"

Sakura raised a brow "Neji? You're related to Hina-"

Konohamaru continued to ramble "We can't get it cause we're too short but you're tall enough to hop over the wall!"

Sakura looked at Konohamaru in horror "what the hell?"

"We need you to climb the Uchiha's wall to get the ball" Moegi translated

Sakura was silent for a minute "you want me to break into The _Uchiha's_ property for a ball…?"

"Yeah" They all nodded

Sakura face palmed "are you crazy?!"

The pinkette was about to close the door when Ishida stopped it with a dead serious expression "do you remember that time you were in year nine you invited friends over and the car-"

"Alright! Alright!" Sakura exclaimed with a displeased expression "you're seriously cashing that IOU in _now_?"

"I've waited 2 years to cash it in. You owe me" Ishida narrowed his eyes

Sakura was hesitant, but she had promised the boy…

"Fine. You're sure _no one's_ home?"

"Pretty sure!" Konohamaru thumbed her up

**. . .**

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Loving him was red_

**. . .**

It would be easy, right?

Just climb over the wall, the ball was next to the tree at the front, that's what they'd told her. She raised her head and stared up at the tall, thick, stone wall… Konohamaru explained how Naruto always got over it, but she only half listened. How on earth could any human being climb over it as easily as the younger boy explained? He must be a ninja or something.

"So are you ready?" Konohamaru asked

"Uh… Yeah" Sakura answered hesitantly

"Should we have given her a helmet?" Moegi whispered

"Nah, I don't have one" Konohamaru whispered back

Sakura decided to ignore them.

Aright, the first step as a stone that was hanging out, just enough for her to use as a foothold, then there was another to the far left. She found it after a few seconds of searching and used it to balance her left foot and push herself up on. What next? After finding about three more footholds and almost slipping about twice she managed to grab at the top of the wall only slightly and not well enough to depend her body weight on.

Her eye twitched in irritation as the kids looked up at her as if she was a goddess.

Sakura took a risk and decided to put her body weight on her hand that gripped the top of the wall, almost slipping and falling she managed to slowly climb upon the top of the wall. It took five minutes altogether to get to the top, she sat there and exhaled deeply. Finally relieved she had managed to get to the top. Now… To get to the bottom, the girl looked down and her eyes widened in horror. Not only did she not know how to get to the other side (Konohamaru never explained that!) But she suddenly realised how tall the wall was.

Alright.

Think Sakura!

The pinkette grabbed a tree branch and tried to foot herself on the tree, but as soon as she put her feet on the tree the branch snapped and she came hurdling to the ground. Letting out a loud squeak she slammed into the ground.

"Sakura!" Ishida's familiar voice called from the other side "Did you get the ball?!"

The pinkette's eye twitched.

Just goes to show how much her family cared about her.

She sat up and clutched onto her right shoulder as a jolt of pain ran through it, it didn't feel like it was disabled, just badly bruised… Her eyes widened in horror when the sound of an angry barking dog rang through her ears, she turned to her left hesitantly standing up as an angry pit bull came into view running towards her.

They never say there was a dog!

Wait a second!

Memories of when Mikoto drove her home ran through her head.

'_"You should meet our dog" Mikoto suggested "he likes anyone"'_

That dog didn't look like he liked anyone!

She was frozen, wanting to yell at Ishida and the other but not wanting to risk provoking the dog. He now stood in front of her barking loudly, he didn't look happy to see her… But he only growled once or twice, surely he wasn't actually angry at her; he was just being territorial… Right? That's what she saw on the Dog Whisperer.

Surely Cesar Millan wouldn't lie!

A loud whistling was heard and the pit bull stopped barking immediately, turned around and ran off to the source obediently.

The girl froze when she saw Sasuke Uchiha's familiar body walking closer towards her with a bemused expression as the pit bull bounced around him happily, the dog tried to jump on him, putting his paws on the boys lower abdomen. Sasuke only looked down at the dog, pushed him slightly with his hand and the dog instantly fell back to simply being mildly excited around him.

It was clear who the Alpha male was.

Sakura still had her hand gripping her right shoulder when Sasuke was in front of her.

He looked her up and down with a monotone expression "How did you get in?"

"My brother lost his ball and-"

"_How_ did you get in?" Sasuke repeated the question

The pit bull gave Sakura a low growl not being able to sense any affection between the two he assumed she was the enemy.

"I… climbed the wall" Sakura answered finally

The Uchiha raised a brow and looked her up and down, taking notice of the forming bruises on her knees and her hand gripping her shoulder "are you mentally challenged?"

Sakura didn't answer but turned bright read from embarrassment, she wanted to blurt how she owed her brother and it was really his and Konohamaru's fault for getting the ball in his yard. But the words couldn't form their way out of her mouth under his intense stare.

The Uchiha looked down at his dog that looked at the girl as if she was satins spawn. It had been a long time before he saw the pit bull not liking a human. Of course, there was only one other on the face of the earth he didn't like, Kiba. Ironically enough, Kiba kept trying to convince them it was because he already smelt like another dog and always did anything to try and get on the pit bull's good side. Still, nothing worked. It was amusing to watch. The dog then proceeded to run off, sensing he was no longer needed.

"Sorry..?" She finally managed

"Hn"

"SAKURA!" Konohamaru's familiar voice echoed "DID YOU FIND THE BASKETBALL?!"

"YOU SAID NO ONE WAS HOME YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Sakura couldn't help yelling back earning her a strange look from Sasuke

She turned back to the boy in front of her with a flushed face as he wore the expression a father would when finding their child had stolen something.

The boy was about to say something when loud barking was heard, they both turned to see the pit bull rolling a basketball around on the ground and then barking in frustration when he couldn't fit it in his mouth. The Uchiha suddenly became embarrassed with the knowledge that dog was his.

The pit bull looked up and tried to roll the ball towards Sasuke as if inviting him to play.

The Uchiha grabbed the basketball as the dog danced around him excitingly much to the boy's ignorance. He then proceeded to toss the ball over the wall; the dog mistook the action as a form of game and started barking at the wall while trying to jump over it and running back and forth around it, then jumping again.

"You'll be able to leave, the gate opens from the inside" The Uchiha stated

"Huh?"

"Get out."

Sakura was taken aback by the order and decided to mask her disappointment and hurt, but surely the hurt was due to her shoulder… Right? Besides, he had the right to be like that, she _had_ broken into his house.

Sasuke was already leaving when Sakura's voice interrupted his pace.

"Sorry!" She called loudly yet hesitantly

"Hn"

She let out a sigh of guilt before walking towards the gate where she would soon be freed.

"Make sure you get that shoulder checked."

Sakura's eyes widened as she heard him command. Turning around the girl saw he looked the same, as if nothing happened. If it was anyone else she would be getting angry how they keep misleading her only to be polite or at least caring in the end, but considering it was him, she didn't mind.

Sakura was only grateful his father hadn't been the one to find her. Dear god, she would've shat her pants. Speaking of which, she had never actually seen his dad, only his mum… Well, he must be quite the looker to not only marry someone of Mikoto's beauty but to have a son that good looking… God… He had amazing eyes…

The pinkette started turning red and quickly shook her head to snap her out of it.

She opened the gate and snuck out of the gate, closing it she sighed and turned around.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Sakura looked down in shock to see the four kids standing there all with curios expressions as Konohamaru held the ball as if it was his child.

"I got the ball back for you" Sakura answered nonchalantly "you're welcome"

"We heard the dog barking and Sasuke's voi-"

"Yeah" Sakura glared "maybe you should've told me about that dog? And I thought you said no one was home?"

"I said I was '_pretty sure'_ and besides, that dog loves everyone" Konohamaru rolled his eyes

"I know right" Moegi agreed "you must be really stupid to get that dog to hate you"

Sakura frowned at the little girl "I don't even know you… "

Moegi poked her tongue out

**. . .**

_Touching him is like realizing _

_all you ever wanted was right there in front of you,_

_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing _

_all the words to your old favourite song_

**. . .**

"You should ask her out"

"Hn"

The dobe rolled his eyes jumping on the Uchiha's bed after witnessing everything from a distance; he had slept over and was spending the rest of the day there before leaving.

"What are you scared?"

"Hn"

"Scardie cat~"

"First of all, I don't even feel anything for her. Second of all, you're one to give love advice Mr. I can't even ask out one girl"

"Oi!" Naruto went into defence mode "that's a whole nother thing! It's a lot more complicated, besides, I don't even know if she likes me"

The Uchiha gave the blonde an '_are you fucking kidding me'_ look.

That moron was the only one blind and stupid enough to not be able to see how that Hyuga girl felt about him. Although he admitted, it was complicated, he would give the dobe that.

"What's stopping you though?" Naruto asked "Cause she's a Haruno?"

"I already said I don't like her"

"I don't believe you" Naruto cooed

The Uchiha didn't reply before walked out of the room.

"Where ya going?!" Naruto called

"Toilet"

Maybe he'd been ruder to her than he had originally intended, nonetheless, it didn't matter. When he heard his dog barking continuously like that, he had assumed Kiba had decided to pay a visit, instead he found the girl bruised and injured somewhat. The sight infuriated him, what the hell was wrong with this girl? Was everything she did her just trying to injure herself? What if she had broken her fucking neck?

He quickly realised how unnatural it was to get that worked up over someone he had hardly known and only spent a few moments with, and had the ever growing suspicion there was something deep inside him trying to defend her. He wasn't the only one either, Naruto could see it too, and that was Naruto. The thought irritated the 16 year old, was it really that obvious? Better yet, what was it?

Could he… Sasuke Uchiha… have feelings … for… Sakura _Haruno_?

Sasuke's face instantly scrunched up as if he had sucked on a sour lemon, nonsense.

Surely, it was nonsense.

He couldn't… he wouldn't…

Shaking his head the boy concluded it was all just annoyance, the sort of feeling you would feel when seeing a rabbit purposely step into an animal trap. There was no affection or love, simply annoyance at how naïve it is and a sense of obligation to pull it out.

Yes.

That was what he was feeling.

And it was certainly natural considering her naivetés.

**. . .**

_Fighting with him was like_

_trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer,_

_Regretting him was like _

_wishing you never found out love could be that strong_

**. . .**

"Sakura!" Reika called from downstairs "your friends here!"

Sakura rushed down stairs happily and through the halls finally to the doorway where Hinata stood with a shy yet excited smile. This was the first time the Hyuga girl would get to see her house and meet her parents, luckily Sakura's dad was working that night, just in case.

Sakura gladly waked the girl to her room; Ishida walked out of his room and as soon as he caught sight of Hinata scurried back to his safe zone.

"How are you?" Sakura smiled as they settled down in her room

"G-Good" Hinata smiled sitting down gently on her bed and looking around "you have a n-nice room"

Sakura noticed the Hyuga girl had been stuttering less lately.

"Thanks" Sakura smiled "you know I met your sister earlier today"

Hinata looked up at her in surprise "H-Hanabi?"

"Yeah"

Hinata gave her a strange look

"She was playing with Konohamaru, Ishida and some other chick"

"Moegi?"

"Yeah… She's really different from you" Sakura commented

Hinata nodded "Y-Yeah… I k-know"

Sakura smiled jokingly "You know, my brother and your sister got along really well…"

Hinata looked up at her with a surprised expression that quickly turned to amused

"If they get married, we could become step sisters" Sakura laughed

Hinata giggled "I would f-feel sorry for y-your brother"

Sakura grinned "I know right"

"H-Hanabi would have him w-whipped" Hinata chuckled at the thought

"Can you imagine, my brother would probably be in the kitchen wearing an apron making her sandwiches" Sakura suggested

Hinata retorted happily "While she's d-doing the taxes"

They continued to joke together about the hilarity of them as a couple for about half an hour until they moved on subjects. Hinata now sat on the floor leaning on the bed eating pringles while Sakura had her legs crossed on the other side of the room, next to her desk on the floor digging her hand in a bag of jelly beans and ranting on about how annoying the teachers were at school. The night by then had already gotten darker, and Sakura had closed the curtain to her window since she always got nervous around them being open at night, the only thing that comforted her was the fact her house was double storied and she wasn't alone.

"So" Sakura changed subjects "Hinata, do you have any crushes?"

Hinata suddenly started turning red and looked at her chips as if her life depended on them "W-W-What?"

Sakura gasped in mock surprise "You do! Oh my god, who?!"

Hinata started covering her face with the pringles jokingly "N-No o-one"

"Let me guess!" Sakura grinned "Kiba?"

Hinata looked horrified "N-No! Kiba's j-just a friend"

"Shikamaru?"

Hinata looked even more horrified "T-Temari-san would k-kill me!"

"Who's Temari?" Sakura raised a brow

"Sh-"

"You can tell me later!" Sakura rolled her eyes "Shino?"

"No." Hinata furrowed her eyebrows as if offended

"Sasuke…?" Sakura asked slowly

"N-No!"

As great as he was, Sasuke Uchiha was anything but Hinata's type.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked finally

Hinata said nothing but simple went back to digging in her pringles. The pinkette gaped at her in shock, she had noticed how awkward she got around him, but she always assumed it was because Naruto was just loud and had that effect on people like Hinata. It made sense now though, Sakura had never noticed though, she had been too busy staring at Sa- doing work. She had been busy doing work.

"Oh my god Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed in wonder "That's adorable! You're made for each other! You should ask him out! I think he likes you too!"

Hinata shook her head which now looked as red as a tomato.

Sakura grinned "Why not?!"

Hinata suddenly wore a troubled expression "I-It's not that e-easy…"

"What do you mean?" Sakura's expression changed

"W-We're engaged"

**. . .**

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Oh red burning red_

**. . .**

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA.**

**TAKE THAT.**

**CLIFFHANGER (at least that's what I consider a cliffhanger…) **

**Anyway**

**REVIEW ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Song used: Numb by Linkin Park**

* * *

**Hey guys, **

**I know… I haven't updated in ages… but I had writers block, no matter how hard I tried nothing would come! Then I listened to some Beyonce and I'm all good! XD**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, you guys are so nice! Also, a lot of people followed and favourited, thanks for that, but please review too next time. If anyone has any suggestions on what could happen next, don't be afraid to suggest it! Just incase I get writers block and need something, hehe**

**Anyway**

**Sorry for any grammatical/spelling mistakes**

**I hope you like it**

**REVIEW**

* * *

**. . .**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

**. . .**

"What?" Sakura gaped

"W-We're engag-"

"I heard!" Sakura exclaimed in shock

For a moment a silence passed between the two girls as Hinata stood awkwardly waiting for her best friend's reaction.

"Define…_ engaged_…" Sakura requested slowly

Hinata looked down and started twiddling her thumbs "when we w-were born it was d-decided that we w-would marry"

"They still do arranged marriages?" Sakura tilted her head in confusion

Hinata nodded

"Alright! Alright!" Sakura rubbed her temples as if massaging the information into her skull "so, if you two are engaged… what's the problem? Isn't it all the more reason to go out?"

The truth was simple; Hinata and Naruto both came from mob families and were engaged from birth. The only problem was, neither of them agreed to the mob lifestyle, therefore refused the proposal. It wasn't a matter of love, it was a matter of moral and ethics, something Hinata had been raised to believe very little off, until she met Naruto.

Naruto's entire childhood consisted of his family shutting him away from anything to do with the mob, unlike Hinata's who rubbed her face in it. Sadly for the blonde, since his family was so part of the mob he hardly got to experience important parts of his childhood with them. Naruto shared Sasuke's belief in the mafia being a cage to them as growing people, he had grown up hating and despising the logic behind the mob too, only he handled it differently. Naruto grinned and beared through it all because he loved his family, for most of his childhood he had fake smiled and laughed. Sasuke lived the same lifestyle and belief but with a different process, he wasn't like Naruto and couldn't fake his smiles and laughter every day, so he became monotone and aggressive to outsiders, while staying obedient to his parents requests and doing his best to live up to their expectations.

Eventually they met, fought, nearly killed each other a few times and by the end of it found solace in each other.

Anyway, Naruto at that point had already been so against the way of the mafia, after meeting and experiencing Neji's fate, it only hardened his distaste. It was because of this hardened distaste he began to question the system his family and ancestors had abided by for many centuries. No matter how loving his parents were or how much he respected them, inside the house there was a silent war between Naruto's belief and his parent's lifestyle. That was why he objected doing anything if not everything that was expected of a mafia boss' son. Which included marrying the Hyuga girl.

How could he possible marry her?

No.

It was wrong.

He wouldn't sacrifice his future just to bind his father and Hinata's father in an agreement.

Not only would dating her be giving in, practically crushing the entire walls he had built defending his rights. But his parents would have no more hesitations on throwing a ring on that girls finger and kicking them into a church as soon as they got out of high school. If they were to date, Naruto would be taking back everything he had grown up fighting for. That wasn't the sort of person he was, which was probably why Hinata loved him so.

Besides, the prospect of marriage would be a done deal… She wanted him to marry her not because he was ordered to, but because he wanted to.

Twiddling her thumbs she looked up at Sakura who waited patiently for an answer.

Her father's strong voice echoed through her mind as he had told her so many times when she was small '_don't discuss family business with outsiders'_

How could she explain it to Sakura without being vague?

"I-If we g-go out… it's l-like giving our families p-permission to decide our f-future…" Hinata finally spoke hesitantly "it's o-our choice"

Sakura didn't reply for a moment as Hinata prayed she would leave it at that.

"Alright" Sakura finally accepted diffidently "But I have a question, do you know if he likes you…? Like have you guys told each other how you feel?"

Hinata's eyes widened in horror "G-God no!" She looked down again starting to blush lightly "It's f-far too r-risky" she murmured

Sakura could tell just how uncomfortable Hinata was on this subject and wanting nothing more than to put her out of her misery. Even though her inner protested greatly, she decided to change the subject, as her inner made her vow to bring it up later.

"Are you going to the barbecue?" Sakura asked leaning back

Hinata looked curios "T-The one at S-Sasuke-kuns house…?"

Sakura nodded "yeah"

The Hyuga girls eyebrows furrowed "you g-got i-invited?"

Sakura nodded before shrugging "yep…"

Sakura's father had made it clear to their entire family to be polite; she knew the Uchiha's hadn't actually intended them to go. It was really more of a dare than an actual invite, as if reminding them that they run this neighbourhood and the Haruno's should know better than to go onto their turf. Sakura's father knew this, and he didn't like it. So as every other man does when challenged, he accepted. Reika had been horrified, Ishida calmed down a little when he found out Konohamaru was going and Sakura only prayed Hinata would be there and she wouldn't have to face Sasuke's stare. The thought of what happened earlier today made her feel ashamed.

Hinata was silent for a second "Yeah… I g-guess I'll s-see you there"

Sakura grinned "Great! I can have someone to talk to!"

Hinata smiled friendly but quickly turned to a frown "I-Is your shoulder o-okay?"

"Huh?"

"I-It looks bruised"

"Oh my god" Sakura rolled her eyes "wait till you here this"

**. . .**

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**_

_**. . .**_

"I'm seriously thinking of divorcing you" Reika muttered just loudly enough so her husband could hear

"I love you too honey"

They walked through the gates of the Uchiha compound as Reika held a tray of food as an offering, Sakura followed beside them nonchalantly while Ishida was behind them all straightening out his clothes uncomfortably. Sakura wore cargo short shorts, a beige tank top and blue hoodie. Reika had done her best to look well, so she wouldn't seem bland next to Kushina and Mikoto. Reika wore a light red summer dress and beige sandals. Ishida had put a surprising amount of effort in how he dressed, baggy jeans, converse, grey shirt and dark hoodie.

They didn't have to knock on the door a second time for it to open revealing Mikoto wearing an apron and a baffled expression on her face when seeing the family.

"…Oh… Reika…" Mikoto's expression turned into a smile but yet still hinted confusion

"We got invited" Reika spoke as if giving an excuse to a teacher

"Ah…" Mikoto uttered "well… we didn't want to be rude… Come in"

They entered the house cautiously; it looked in much better shape than theirs.

"Everyone's in the backyard" Mikoto instructed "Reika do you want to help me in the kitchen?"

Reika looked thrilled not to have to go outside and communicate socially "Sure"

Mikoto lead them to the sliding door which separated the house from the backyard and motioned to it before walking off quickly followed by Sakura's mother.

Their backyard was large and surround at the edge by trees where certain younger children played around or in. There was a pool to the farther left side where some people were talking around and jumping in, near the pool was the barbecue where men were standing around drinking beer and laughing about something.

Ishida was the first to go outside as soon as he caught glimpse of Konohamaru who seemed to be have a friendly argument with a boy about the same age, dark hair and glasses. Sakura looked around eagerly for any sign of her friends. Arashi who was next to her in the backyard looked around with a poker face, although Sakura new underneath that was awkwardness and longing for someone to communicate with.

"You must be Sakura!"

The girl turned around to see an unfamiliar blonde girl; she was tanned with bright blue eyes and hair up in a ponytail letting one bang cover some of her face. She wore a flannel shirt that was tied revealing her toned stomach and light coloured skinny jeans. The girl wore a friendly yet determined smile and had one hand on her hip.

"Uh…Hi" Sakura greeted her hesitantly

"My names Ino" She smiled widely "Come on, I'll show you around!"

Sakura glanced at her father who looked like he didn't care, letting the blonde take her by the arm and lead her away from him. She listened intently to Ino's explaining.

"I'm a Yamanaka… Our family's really rich, but of course we live _here_, right?" Ino didn't wait for an answer and suddenly gasped "Shikamaru! I'm surprised you had the energy to get out of bed"

"If I had known you were coming, I would've stayed in bed" Shikamaru replied half joking as he walked past them

Ino poked her tongue out before he left then turned to Sakura "It's hard to believe he's a genius under all that"

Sakura laughed awkwardly

"Anyway" Ino carried on walking the girl around the Uchiha's backyard "That was Shikamaru, you know him?"

"Sorta"

"He was a childhood friend of mine, him and Chouji… Have you met Chouji?" Ino carried on

"I don't think so…" Sakura answered honestly

"He's always eating chips?"

"The big guy…?" Sakura remembered the boy at the back always hanging out with Shikamaru during math and eating chips

"That's him!" Ino brightened "he's such a sweetie… Um, who else?" Ino put a finger to her chin and raised her eyebrows in a thinking fashion

Sakura suddenly noticed how Ino was wearing lip gloss, eyeliner and mascara. The pinkette realised she should've put more effort in how she had looked, but her father had convinced her they wouldn't be there long. Glancing behind her she saw Arashi laughing with a few other men and realised she wouldn't be leaving for at least another four hours…

"I guess I'll go in order" Ino finally spoke "What about Hinata and Shino?"

"I know Hinata" Sakura answered "She's my friend"

"Really?" Ino looked surprised "good for you… What about Shino?"

The pinkette decided to ignore the _'good for you'_ "No…"

"Well, he always wears big jackets, pants and sunglasses" Ino motioned to her eyes "He doesn't talk much either, and not like Sasuke and Neji, like full on silent… Oh! Do you know Neji?"

"She doesn't need you to explain to her who I am"

They both turned around in surprise to see Hinata standing there shyly and Neji next to her, Sakura had never spoken or seen Neji up close. She had heard a lot about him from Hinata and knew that he was friends with Sasuke. The way he held himself and his expression were similar to the Uchiha's, but Sakura could see that Neji was much less out going. Sasuke was the type of person that wouldn't move until threatened, Neji seemed more like the type he wouldn't budge until he was touched. He wore a grey jacket and white shirt with pale blue jeans. Hinata next to him wore a light purple sun dress that made her look angelic. Sakura's regret for not putting enough effort into how she looked was only intensified now.

"You're so serious" Ino commented seemingly unaffected by his stare "I was only asking"

Hinata moved slowly and made a small smile "I-I was wondering if y-you got lost"

"Nonsense!" Ino answered for the pinkette wrapping an arm over her shoulders "she had me to guide her!"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Neji said what Hinata didn't have the courage to

Ino sighed dramatically "you're all meanies… Alright then, Sakura, if you ever need anything you know where I am"

Sakura didn't have time to tell her she didn't before Ino got up, gave a _'well be like that'_ look to Neji, a strange smile to Hinata and walked off.

"A-Are you alright?" Hinata asked as soon as Ino was out of sight

"Of course" Sakura reassured her "why wouldn't I be?"

"Ino's always looking for drama" Neji answered for the Hyuga girl

"Ah…" Sakura retorted feeling like she should probably introduce herself now "I'm Sakura-"

"Haruno. I know" Neji finished for her "everyone does…"

Sakura laughed "of course"

"I'll see you later" Neji nodded to Hinata

"B-Bye"

And with that Neji made his way off towards a brunette girl and a boy wearing nothing but green.

"That's a nice dress" Sakura commented taking in Hinata's dress again

"Th-Thanks"

"Trying to impress Naruto, ey?" Sakura winked jokingly

Hinata turned bright red "N-No! I j-just… We-…"

"Alright, alright!" Sakura laughed "I get it… Where's your sister?"

Hinata looked around, still a bit red in the face and motioned to a tree on the far side. Konohamaru stood there motioning up and down the wall and pointing to the tree accusingly, he then pretending he was throwing a ball and waved his arms around widely. Near him was Ishida who was face palming, Moegi who rolled her eyes and Hanabi raising a brow in amusement. Konohamaru was obviously trying to explain to the group how it wasn't his fault the ball missed and how it was probably just the wind.

They both laughed at the sight knowing exactly what was going on.

_**. . .**_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_**. . .**_

"It's cause I smell like another dog!"

"No, it's cause you're a dumbass and he doesn't like you." Naruto stated as everyone else laughed or snickered

The pit bull lay on the ground around the boys and every time Kiba took a step closer would growl uncontrollably or bark. As soon as Sasuke walked over with Shikamaru, the dog stood up wagging his tail excitedly and barked. The pit bull attempted to jump on Sasuke, but the Uchiha pushed the dog off and shooshed him, causing the dog to obediently go back into his laying position.

"How can he like _you_ but not _me_?!" Kiba exclaimed in horror

"I get all the bitches" Sasuke stated with dry humour

"Honestly, Kiba" Shikamaru started with a smile "how do you expect to become a dog trainer when you can't even control this dog?"

"It's cause I smell like another dog!" Kiba exclaimed in outrage again

Kiba Inuzuka came from another mob family, although theirs wasn't as high when it came to status. But nonetheless, they were very famous throughout the city. The Inuzuka family was more like a clan or pack rather than a family, unlike other mobs who only looked equally to their own relations; the Inuzuka prided themselves on their relationship with animals, especially dogs. Maybe it ran in the blood? Kiba was the grandson of the head. His mother had been born an Inuzuka, after marrying and having a daughter and Kiba, the father disappeared. So no one was in line to be the head anymore, even though it was obvious how suited his mother was, she would never hold the title, simply because she was a woman. Inuzuka's weren't as much of a threat as other families, depending on how you treat them.

It was because his family had so grown up dedicated to animals, even funding multiple vet centres and animal rescue programs that Kiba had always grown up wanting to be a dog trainer. In fact, the person he looked up to most was Cesar Millan himself, striving to become the next best dog trainer.

So you can imagine how earth shattering it was for him to have a single dog dislike him, especially to such an extent.

"Hey" Naruto began with a snark on his face "I heard that Kidomaru's here"

The Uchiha looked with an expression of slight displeasure hiding his revulsion well "Where did you here that?"

"My mum was talking about his mum, gossiping and stuff" Naruto rolled his eyes "and she mentioned how awkward it would be to see his dad and him at the barbeque"

"Your dad just invited _everyone_, didn't he?" Shikamaru commented

"Hn"

"It was probably one of those, '_I'll invite you to be polite but you won't go if you know what's good for you_' things" Naruto spoke with amusement "but the dumbasses went anyway, just like the Haruno's"

The Uchiha turned to his best friend in surprise "The Haruno's are here?"

Naruto gave him a weird look "it's _your_ barbeque, you didn't know?"

"How do _you_ know?" Sasuke asked suspiciously

"I was talking to Neji who just left talking to Hinata who was going on about where Sakura was" Naruto explained thoughtfully

"Where _is_ Neji?" Kiba looked around cuing everyone else to glance around for the Hyuga

"There he is" Shikamaru motioned to further away by a tree where the Hyuga stood alongside his friends

"So have him and Tenten come out yet?" Kiba asked curiously

"Nah, give em a year" Naruto answered causing everyone else to snicker or laugh

The Uchiha though couldn't let go why the Haruno's had shown up, surely they wouldn't be stupid enough to come here. It was the breeding ground for mafias; they came from a family of police. How stupid did someone have to be to come? Whether they were invited or not. Maybe her father was just as naïve as her.

It was like everywhere he went that girl seemed to find him.

**. . .**

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_

_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you._

**. . .**

The sky had grown dim at this point, as Sakura sat on the well mowed grass with Hinata. After all of the excitement that the teenagers and children had displayed, it was refreshing to experience a cool surrounding. Everyone was either in the pool, relaxing or on the grass talking lightly and drying their hair from the pool. Hinata and Sakura were one of the rare people that had decided _not_ to swim. The adults on the other hand had kept to themselves and talked amongst themselves, most of the women hung around each other in their own little cliques as if re-enacting high school while the men either ate or laughed loudly about god knows what.

"I like this weather" Sakura commented stretching her legs out and ignoring the small rumble in her stomach due to her growing hunger

Hinata agreed silently as her gaze never faltered

The pinkette raised a brow and turned her attention to the direction of Hinata's stare, sure enough there was the blonde moron sitting on the edge of the pool messing up his hair with a grin as another brunette boy made a comment causing the dobe to laugh.

If it was any other time Sakura would've pointed it out and started making comments about the two, but something about that night made her much more serene. Too serene to bother about bothering the girl who was obviously lost in her own thoughts

"You two look calm" A female voice interrupted them both

They both snapped their heads in surprise to the source, where a brunette girl with a tan leaned her hands on her knees while kneeling slightly towards them. Her face held a smile which obviously shared the effect the night had on those two with her. Not so far from her stood the familiar body of Neji as his hands dug firmly in his pockets patiently.

"H-Hi, Tenten" Hinata smiled meekly

"Hey" Tenten greeted before turning to Sakura "Hi" She stretched her hand out "I'm Tenten"

They shook hands as Sakura replied shyly "Sakura"

The girl nodded at her, then turned back to Hinata "Just wanted to let you know, Neji's taking me home and he's not going to be coming back…"

"O-Oh" Hinata didn't looked that surprised "A-Alright"

Tenten gave the younger girl a smile that was similar to an older sister's, and then headed off towards the other Hyuga.

"Is that Neji's girlfriend?" Sakura asked when Tenten left

Hinata replied as if she had been practising the answer "s-something like th-that"

Interrupting the silence that was morphing between them was Sakura's stomach. She widened her eyes in embarrassment assuming the grumble had gone unheard, but Hinata's giggling proved just how loud it had been.

The pinkette looked shamefully at the ground as she turned light red.

"Y-You're hungry?" Hinata guessed

"Haha yeah"

"M-Me too" Hinata spoke "I-I'll go g-get some f-food"

"Don't you want me to come?" Sakura looked in surprise

"I-It's fine" Hinata said

"Alright" The girl replied diligently

She would've protested further, but upon sight of all the fathers guarding the food table she understood how awkward it would be. So she let the dark haired girl make her way to the food, impatiently hoping she would hurry back, and not just because of Hinata's company.

**. . .**

_**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

_**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

**. . .**

"Truth or dare"

Ishida didn't quite understand how he had gotten himself into this game with Konohamaru, but considering how boring the circumstances were, he decided to play along. They leant on a tree beside each other as Moegi, Hanabi and a bunch of other girls the same age stood talking and giggling a few trees away. It was next to Moegi that Hanabi stood, glancing around the other girls with somewhat of a disapproving look, he didn't know exactly how, but he found in her presence the other girls looked dull.

"Truth" Ishida answered knowing fully well if he chose dare something terrible would happen to him

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Ishida looked to Konohamaru in surprise who stared at him with seriousness.

"…No…" Ishida admitted

"Neither" Konohamaru sighed "if you could kiss any girl, who would you kiss?"

"I don't know" Ishida retorted

"Yes you do!" Konohamaru rolled his eyes "there has to be someone"

"Well what about you?" Ishida turned tables

"I don't know" Konohamaru replied "Maybe Moegi"

"Really?" Ishida furrowed his eyebrows in surprise "Moegi?"

"Yeah" Konohamaru looked at him accusingly "Why's that so surprising?!"

"Just… didn't think she was your type" Ishida answered slowly

"Meh, so what about you?" Konohamaru repeated

Ishida was silent for a second

"Eh?" Konohamaru pushed on…

Ishida whispered his answer

"Eh?" Konohamaru squinted his eyes

Ishida muttered his answer

"Eh?" Konohamaru looked at him in confusion "louder!"

Ishida muttered his answered again

"For god's sake-"

"HANABI!"

Ishida had yelled so loud that the entire flock of girls heads all turned instantaneously towards the two boys. Ishida sat next to Konohamaru with a flushed face and poker expression staring at the group in equal shock, while Konohamaru looked a mixture of surprise and horror at the boy beside him.

"I hate you" Ishida muttered

"Eh?"

**. . .**

_I've become so numb,_

_I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, _

_so much more aware_

**. . .**

"What are you doing alone?"

An unfamiliar male voice interrupted her thoughts, she looked up and around to see a boy standing there looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. He didn't look familiar and stood above her look a lion would his prey. Tanned, dark eyes and hair…

"Waiting for a friend" Sakura answered honestly

"You're that Haruno chick, right?" He bent down so he was closer to her level completely switching subjects

"Uh… Yeah… And you?"

"Kidomaru"

Her eyebrows furrowed, she remembered that name somewhere… It sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Either way, there was something about his demeanour she didn't quite like.

"So, why'd you move here?" He asked rudely

"My dad…"

"That's retarded; this is like the mafia feeding ground"

Sakura widened her eyes, she had known it all along. What idiot hadn't? It was just a shock for someone to actually utter the words everyone was thinking.

She didn't know how to reply and felt the relief wash over when Hinata arrived holding the two burgers, she wasn't exactly the confident or demanding type, but Sakura hoped her presence would prove to Kidomaru that Sakura wasn't interested in his company.

"K-Kidomaru" Hinata greeted quietly

Sakura too notice of how there was no 'kun' or 'san' at the end of his name, that was very unlike Hinata. Even if she just met someone she would put any suffixes at the end, it was even more obvious to the pinkette now that Kidomaru was not a good guy.

Kidomaru looked at her with a blank expression standing up. Sakura took this as an opportunity to also stand up, having felt uncomfortable in such low ground with someone such as Kidomaru in her presence.

"Well, isn't this funny?" Kidomaru grinned mockingly "A Hyuga and a Haruno? What next? Are you dating an Uchiha?"

Sakura flushed at the suggestion.

Kidomaru noticed the change in her and his mind clicked with reality instantly "What the hell? Are you going out with him?"

"No" Sakura answered immediately

Kidomaru wasn't the smartest, but he could tell there was something up immediately. The dots in his head all came together slowly but surely, this girl that he had seen and been curios about had feelings for Sasuke Uchiha. It wasn't surprising to him, if it was revealed to the school; it wouldn't be surprising to them either. He was Sasuke Uchiha. The thing that peeved Kidomaru though was the fact he had somehow had an interest for this girl, surely he hadn't had feelings for her. But he came towards her with the intent to woo her over. Yet once again, he was beaten, by that fucking bastard.

As soon as he came to grip with all these, and looked her over as just another thing that Sasuke Uchiha had his grips on, he turned on her.

"Wow, so what are you doing here then?" Kidomaru questioned, looking for something to poke at "At an Uchiha barbeque?"

"We got invited"

"And you were stupid enough to come?"

Sakura easily sensed his mood change completely; did the mention of Sasuke really have that much of an effect on people? The girl was hit with a sudden realisation to where she had heard the name before.

_"Again?" Shizune sounded a bit annoyed_

_"Hn"_

_"Don't give me that shit… Who was it this time?"_

_"Kidomaru" Sasuke answered with a hint of pride_

That was him?

That was the one Sasuke had gotten into a fight with, the one who had hurt his arm? The pinkette's caution and intimidation was swiftly replaced with revulsion and annoyance, who did this bastard think he was coming up to her like that? Talking like a barbarian?

"Why did you come?" Sakura questioned "weren't you the one that got into a fight with him?"

Hinata who wanted to speak but didn't find an opportunity looked at Sakura like she was a madman.

"How do you know about the fight?" Kidomaru looked at her with narrowed eyes

Sakura finally accepted the fact she was better off in silence and decided to keep her mouth shut. Ironically though, at this point the silence angered Kidomaru more than any smartass reply could. The fury Kidomaru had been holding for Sasuke Uchiha ever since he had gotten into a fight with him and lost the first time all manifested itself and he found himself directing it at this poor girl, who didn't even understand the venom between him and Sasuke.

Seeing she wouldn't answer easily he grabbed her arm and tugged her closer, trying to get the message across.

Before Kidomaru had time to further question her, his entire expression changed to that of surprise and then further fury. This time though his anger, which had once been exploding all over Sakura was now quickly been contained.

Sakura looked behind her to see what could've caused the rapid change in Kidomaru's demeanour, and surely enough she saw the Uchiha standing behind her with the face of a god, but the expression that would send shivers down anyone's back.

"Kidomaru" His voice was coated with warning "let's not repeat what happened last time"

"Scared?" Kidomaru's voice was equally low, yet somehow missed the key element that made Sasuke's so dangerous

The more intimidating boy rounded his way past Sakura so he was now standing in front of her, blocking her off from Kidomaru and acting as a wall between their dispute.

"Don't regard yourself so highly" The Uchiha ordered

Kidomaru just never learnt, he looked as if he was waiting any second for Sasuke to say something that could trigger a punch. He convinced himself the only reason the last time he had failed, was because Sasuke had gotten the first attack. Surely if he could be the one to attack now, everyone would see how fake the Uchiha was. Thoughts of how his father was here and the fact he was standing on the Uchiha's settlement left Kidomaru's mind along with all his logic.

Sasuke on the other hand, was buried with thoughts of what how his father would react if he got into a fight here. With none other than Kidomaru himself, surely that would be a snapping point. Fugaku had been lenient before, but this would pushing it too far. Even with the knowledge of this, he was still swallowed by an urge to pound Kidomaru's face into the ground, not only after watching him threaten the pinkette, but surely the fact he still tried so hard against Sasuke what had already been proven impossible… Victory.

This time there was no warning, and even Sasuke was taken aback when Kidomaru threw his fist at him. On instinct he blocked the punch and slahed Kidomaru with a punch causing him to be thrown off balance, luckily for Kidomaru he didn't hurdle to the ground this time. Instead he simply stumbled back and was about to attack yet again, when a voice twice as deadly as Sasuke's had been interrupted them both.

"Enough"

Kidomaru froze in surprise and turned to the man with a look of almost horror.

Sasuke's expression of surprise lasted only a second; it was then replaced with expectance. His mouth formed a thin line and eyebrows furrowed only an inch, he knew exactly what was coming, couldn't stop it, and only decided to prepare himself in the only way he knew how.

Fugaku stood there with a monotone countenance. His hands were behind his back looking between the boys. His stare lasted only a second longer than it should have when meeting his sons eyes. He was what looked like an inch taller than Sasuke, dark, medium length hair that was held back in a low pony tail and bangs covering his pale, dominant face. He had the demeanour of a man that would've look amazing when he was younger, but lost some of it in becoming older. But still, for his age he was quite sharp. If it had been a better situation Sakura would've been able to contain her submissive mood which took over her in this man's presence, looking around she wasn't the only one. The feeling was similar to when Sasuke wore a disapproving look and she felt like grovelling at his feet, except Fugaku's was much more intense. The pinkette could see where he got his dominance now.

Another man quickly made an entrance and looked like an older version of Kidomaru, except with different coloured eyes. As soon as he saw the scene, he understood perfectly what had happened and his face was crossed with an expression of anger. Following him came Arashi, who didn't understand what was going on at first, but snapped to his senses soon enough when Fugaku spoke.

"I can only apologise, for my sons actions" Fugaku spoke curtly but obviously half meant what he said

"Please don't apologise" The man tried to smile but gave up after a second "It's my sons fault" He looked accusingly at Kidomaru who wore a poker face equal to Sasuke's "we should be leaving now anyway"

"If you insist" Fugaku didn't bother to play the '_oh, you don't have to leave'_ game with him

Kidomaru gave one last look to Sasuke, instead of being threatening this time; it was a shared look off understanding between the boys.

After Kidomaru left, Fugaku turned a disgruntled face to his son.

"Don't bother" Fugaku interrupted Sasuke who was about to say something "this is the _third_ time. We'll talk when you come home"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows "what do you mean _come home_?"

"Take her back to her house first" Fugaku motioned accusingly to the pinkette

The look Fugaku gave Sakura, was like he was accusing her of every dilemma that had ever arisen in his house. The pinkette was intimidated and thrown off by the surprising disappointment of not being liked by him, but then again, if it wasn't for the fight, the _head of the Uchiha's_ would've probably found another reason to look down on _her_. Sakura didn't understand how someone could live having to face that intensity every time they did something wrong.

Looking to Arashi, Sakura realised her father was not only going to help her, but was in agreement with Fugaku.

**. . .**

_I'm becoming this,_

_all I want to do_

_Is be more like me_

_and be less like you._

**. . .**

The walk had been silent, saying farewell to Hinata wasn't as difficult as she had expected. The Hyuga girl had only been pleased Sakura had turned out alright, and there hadn't been as much bloodshed. Sadly though, Sakura was forced to turn down the hamburger and had to walk home hungry.

"Sorry"

He looked down at her with raised brow as they were almost out of the Uchiha property.

"For getting you in trouble with your dad" Sakura answered his silent question

"Hn"

"You know I wasn't so sure about moving here to begin with" She started blabbering "I didn't really understand the whole point of it, my brother didn't like it either. There weren't that many people was leaving though, in my school most girls are sluts and the others don't want anything to do with you. I thought it would be the same here, but it's not really what I expected. The only thing I was looking forward to when moving was to visit the huge library this place has or whatever, since it's so much better than the one I went to before. But I never actually got a chance to visit it; I don't even know where it is… Hinata's nice though, so it's good I have someone, plus the school's not as bad as I expected, did I mention that?"

Sasuke looked at her weirdly but never interrupted, eventually she stopped talking, starting to feel embarrassed. Finally they reached her house. She walked up the steps to her front door awkwardly as Sasuke stood behind her, waiting for her to enter, close the door and he would finally be freed from his obligation.

"Tomorrow"

She stopped midway to opening the door and turned around to see Sasuke already about to head off, not even facing her, but still speaking.

"I'll show you the library"

**. . .**

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too._

_But I know,_

_You were just like me _

_with someone disappointed in you._

**. . .**

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Good, eh?**

**Mwahaha, well I liked it!**

**What's that? You think the chapters done?**

**NUP.**

**Thank you o0Yamazaki-kun0o for suggesting this :3**

* * *

**DELETED SCENES**

_The pit bull lay on the ground around the boys and every time Kiba took a step closer would growl uncontrollably or bark. As soon as Sasuke walked over with Shikamaru, the dog stood up wagging his tail excitedly and barked. The pit bull attempted to jump on Sasuke, but the Uchiha pushed the dog off and shooshed him, causing the dog to obediently go back into his laying position._

"_How can you control him so easily?!" Kiba exclaimed in horror_

"_I lost the remote once and had to sit through three hours of 'the dog whisperer' with Cesar Millan" Sasuke answered honestly_

"_The short Mexican guy?" Naruto asked_

"_Yep" _


	6. Chapter 6

**Song used: You're gonna go far kid by The Offspring**

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry it took so long. It was hard to come up with what happened next, and by the time got an idea I couldn't quite put it into context. **

**But, I hope I made up for it in length!**

**Thank you so much everyone who reviewed and all the great idea's you gave me, keep reading, I'll definitely use them! **

**Anyway, I rushed to post this one, so I couldn't fit any deleted scenes in it.**

**So sorry for any grammatical/spelling mistakes I might've made**

**And ENJOY.**

**Also, **

**REVIEW**

* * *

**. . .**

_Show me how to lie_

_You're getting better all the time_

_And turning all against the one_

_Is an art that's hard to teach_

**. . .**

The silence covered the classroom like a blanket.

Sakura stared down at her paper intensely circling the answer she assumed was right with a troubled expression. The silence was interrupted by the boy next to her violently throwing a scrunched up piece of paper while the teacher turned. The pinkette glanced up to Naruto with annoyance; she was trying to do a test!

The ball wacked the back of Sasuke's head (who was all the way at the front) and bounced off to his right hitting Hinata, who was two seats away. The Uchiha raised a brow behind him before ignoring it, Hinata turned around with a displeased expression. The Hyuga girl couldn't spot a suspect since Naruto had rushed to his test with such intensity, not wanting the girl to know it had been him. Hinata caught Sakura's eye and looked at her questioningly. Sakura just shrugged slightly in reply.

The teacher (Anko Mitarashi) had been anything but willing to seat the boys together and instead completely separated them: Sasuke at the front and Naruto at the very back. She then seated the people around them she thought would distract them the least, basically the entire test was based around them.

The pinkette had been preparing for this test all weekend, but even know couldn't focus properly. The embarrassing disappointment she had gotten when Sasuke informed her they wouldn't be able to go to the library because he got grounded that weekend (because of Kidamoru) clouded her mind. He then proceeded to tell her, they would go after school on Monday, leaving before she had any time to object (not that she had the courage to or even the want).

Today was Monday.

"I'll be back in a minute" Anko spoke while dragging her chair out and standing up "If anything happens while I'm gone, you fail immediately"

As soon as she exited the room Naruto raised his head about to do something but was instantly met with a paper ball smacking him right in the face. Sakura looked at him with a cheeky smile; the blonde ignored her and looked surprisingly at the front where the Uchiha sat smirking. Naruto's expression evolved into his eye twitching and a grim smile plastered on his face.

"Oi" Naruto threw it back barely missing "what the answer to the first question?"

"C"

**. . .**

_Another clever word_

_Sets off an unsuspecting herd_

_And as you step back into line_

_A mob jumps to their feet_

**. . .**

"Naruto" Anko called "You're up"

The blonde looked nervously at her for a second, then stood up and made his way to her. The tests were finally done being corrected and everyone was doing a small amount of work while waiting for Anko to call them individually up, to receive the scores.

Anko was only young, about a year or so younger than Kurenai. She had short scruffy hair tied back in a ponytail as her fringe and bangs cupped her face. She had dark eyes, similar to Konohamaru's, always ready to look angry. Her head was heart shaped and she had a good figure she never hesitated in showing off.

She closed his test with one last cross and stared at him "For the most part, you did alright. However, you're going to have to do the retest"

Naruto exclaimed in anguish "WHY?!"

She handed the test to him with a raised brow; he took it diligently and looked down at the score.

_47%_

"Unless you want to hand that score in to your parents, you're going to have to take the retest at lunch"

The blonde walked back to his table that sat Sasuke, Shikamaru and an approaching Kiba.

"You look happy" Shikamaru stated sarcastically

"I got 47%" Naruto sat in his chair burying his face in his arms on the desk "I have to do the _retest_!" He whined

"Ugh" Kiba uttered "Don't worry bro, I have to do it too! I got forty-eight"

Naruto looked at him in horror "_YOU_ got higher than _ME_?!"

Kiba raised a brow

"OH GOD!" Naruto wailed "I need to start pulling my weight!"

"Sasuke" They turned to Anko who was staring intently at the Uchiha "You're up"

"Good luck" Shikamaru commented

The Uchiha walked towards her similar to how a man would walk down to the electric chair. The woman sat at her desk with her legs crossed and ignored the boy at first when he stood above her expectantly. She wasn't his favourite teacher, but at least he hadn't had Ibiki. That was one test he never wanted to take again.

Anko handed the test to him with a satisfied expression "You did well, second highest in the class"

The Uchiha looked down at his test, _98%_, then to Anko "Second? Who got first?"

He was usually always first.

"The Haruno girl" Anko pulled out her next test that she had to correct "That's it"

The boy furrowed his eyebrows in a displeasing fashion but left without a word.

He was officially bothered, by two things.

Firstly, His father was going to kill him. As if the fact he was only in the 'average' class, didn't have his dad shoving every text book down Sasuke's throat as it is. If he didn't get 100%, he was in for it. And when he did get _100%_, his dad was never 'happy', more like less angry. Even then, he seemed a bit annoyed, as if he was hoping Sasuke had gotten a worse score, just to pick up on it.

Secondly, the Haruno girl had outdone him? His mouth formed a thin line; he wasn't one of those old fashioned sexists that demanded the man do everything and be the smart one. And it wasn't like he relished victories and gloated about them (except to Naruto), but something about it annoyed him. Then again, he did get 98%, so it's not like she could've outdone him by much.

"What did you get?" Kiba asked ignoring Naruto's groans

"98%"

"Been getting distracted lately?" Shikamaru raised a brow

"Hn"

"Ooooooohhh! Yeahhh! Poor Sasuke!" Naruto glared at the Uchiha "Getting 98%! How will he go on?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and said after a moment "my dad's gonna kill me"

"Ooooooohhh! Yeahhh! _Your_ dads gonna kill _you_-"

"Dobe. If you're going to bitch, do it silently"

Naruto flipped him off.

"Shikamaru" Anko spoke harshly "It's your go"

"Good luck" Sasuke said noticing how Anko gave him the same look his dog gave to a squirrel before he chased it

As soon as he reached her desk, he knew this wouldn't be good.

"You're redoing the test"

Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows at her "I couldn't have gotten under 50%"

"You didn't"

"Then why do I have to redo it?" He asked peeved as he took his test back

Looking down at the score, 76%, he saw nothing about it that would lead to him doing the retest

"You got that on purpose" Anko looked at him accusingly "How stupid do you think I am? Deliberately answering questions wrong just to get an average score, honestly, I've never seen a kid fail on purpose"

"I didn't fail" Shikamaru spoke "It's average"

"By everyone else's standards, not by yours"

"You expect too much of me" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes

"You expect too little."

"Bu-"

"You're doing the retest"

"I-"

"You're doing the retest!" Anko almost yelled at this point

"Fine! God" Shikamaru sighed and muttered "what a drag"

He had to drag his feet to go back to the others, Naruto would surely be happy about this. The one time the boy decided to put in effort, it backfired in his face. Sure, the effort was only to get average, but still. That was better than none. His eye twitched a little at the thought, Asuma probably put up Anko to this. If you keep lowering people's standards in you enough, you don't have to live up to anything. Like Sasuke had to. Yet the one person that just wouldn't leave him alone about it was Asuma. Shikamaru didn't know how, but Asuma had somehow found out about the boys true potential, even after he did everything to conceal it.

Everything the Nara boy did was to save him of the pressure that would come, so he could live easily and relaxingly.

That was officially failing.

"What did you get?" Naruto's head snapped up at him as soon as Shikamaru sat down

"76%, average"

"Your plan worked" Sasuke smirked supportively "why do you look so depressed?"

"She saw through it" Shikamaru sighed once again "troublesome woman. She's making me do the retest"

Naruto grinned excitedly at the boy "So, you can study with me!"

"I don't need to study" Shikamaru said "I just need to do all the answers this time"

"I need help studying!" Naruto whined "Teme?"

"Hn"

"Kiba-…" Naruto looked at the brunette who was drawing a dick on the table with a pen "…never mind…"

Sasuke and Shikamaru shared a look.

"Why don't you ask someone you know passed?" Shikamaru suggested

"Like who?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows "no one else would help me"

Sasuke raised a brow at him, and then motioned with his head.

Naruto looked confused but then turned his head. At the very back was Hinata showing Sakura her notes as they talked about the test. Sakura looked aggravated for a second, unsure, the teacher hadn't called her up yet. Hinata smiled gently and placed a comforting hand on Sakura's arm as the pinkette sighed impatiently.

The dobe was silent.

"Do it" Shikamaru egged him on "you coward"

Naruto inhaled deeply and ignored the hesitation creeping up on him "Hinata!"

The Hyuga girl turned instantly to the front with a startled expression along with most of the other students, since the idiot was so loud.

"Can you help me study for the restest?!"

She blinked at him, unable to reply as the slow blush crawled onto her shy face "u-uh…"

"She'd love to" Sakura answered for her finally

"What the hell?" A random student laughed "You have to do the retest?"

"Shut up! I'm not the only one!" Naruto exclaimed

**. . .**

_Now dance, fucker, dance_

_Man, he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

**. . .**

Saying it was a challenge to teach Naruto what needed to be taught to pass a test in the duration of half an hour was an understatement.

The two sat at the back of the library at a table which had multiple open text books scattered around them. Hinata had her notebook which she had written down everything that Anko had taught them in preparation for the test. There weren't many other people in the library, there usually weren't at snack, but every now and then people would walk by and look at them weirdly, as if unable to comprehend them being together on the same table. It had been a rocky start, but the dobe was finally starting to get some of the information into his head.

"D-Do you k-know t-t-this?" Hinata spoke quietly and looked intensely at the text book

Naruto, who had by this point grown used to her quiet voice understood "Yeah, I got that right"

"W-What do you n-need t-to learn?"

"All the essay questions"

Half the test was essay questions.

This explained why he failed.

"E-Everything o-on the e-essay questions a-are h-here" Hinata explained meekly changing the pages in the book towards the end

"All of that?" Naruto looked weirdly at the paragraphs of tiny writing

"O-Only the m-main p-points"

The blonde looked at her

"B-Basically the f-first and l-last s-sentences" Hinata explained getting quieter with each word

"And then I can pass?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice

"I-If you c-can fit th-them into the r-right a-answers" Hinata nodded bashfully

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto grinned "challenge accepted!"

Hinata's mouth formed a thin line as she watched the boy intensely read the book and scribble some of the sentences on his arm. It had been a long time since she had sat so close to him, god he smelt amazing… Not that she smelt him! It's not like she purposely smelt him!

Her own thoughts started to make her blush while she had to fight the impulse to reach out and touch him.

She could see the way people looked at him, not necessarily in the bad way. But they looked at him as if he was a puppy or a toy, something small and easily messed with. Something about his excitement was refreshing, as if he saw everything for the first time. It was what led people to think of him like that. But she didn't, she always saw Naruto just as someone who didn't take anything for granted. Every time he would look at something in appreciation or awe that other people wouldn't be effected by, there was nothing she wanted more in the world than for him to look at her like that.

All the men in the world couldn't make her feel what Naruto made her feel.

"Hey, Hinata" He started

"H-Huh?" She assumed it was another question

His voice was softer when he spoke this time "Thanks"

**. . .**

_And now you steal away_

_Take him out today_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid_

**. . .**

Anko gave everybody that had redone their tests their results with a much more satisfied demeanour than last time. She had made it clear if Shikamaru didn't get anything above 95% she would not only make him do another retest, but she'd give him detention. The poor boy was getting blackmailed because he was too smart, what's worse is if he did get the expected score he might be moved to the smarter class (or so he found out after he finished the test). He didn't know anyone in the smart class. He was fine with the dumb people!

As a quick minute decision, the Uchiha decided to give the test another go. Unlike Naruto, he hadn't had time to study, but he did know by heart which questions he got wrong. The blonde was anything but pleased to find out Sasuke was doing the retest, but nonetheless, they both put more effort in. In fact, the one that had been the most distracted was Kiba, who only ended up getting 62% this time. This time however, Sasuke had gotten 100%, which just so happened to be the same score as Sakura's.

He now faced a dilemma.

Give the original test to his father and face his criticism or give the retest to him and get lectured about why he had to do a retest.

The only one truly happy with their score, was the idiot.

"I DID IT!" Naruto exclaimed victoriously

"What did you get?" Sasuke asked

"69%" Naruto nearly yelled then laughed lightly after realising what he had said

"What about you?" Sasuke raised a brow at Shikamaru who looked unaffected

"101%" Shikamaru stated almost shamefully

"How can you get a hundred and _one_?" Naruto asked annoyed

Shikamaru just shrugged.

"Meh" Naruto waved it off "As long as I got better than Kiba! There's hope for me yet!"

After the dobe had finally calmed down and finished rubbing in Sasuke's face how he had competition and before he knew it he would be smarter than Shikamaru. The nara had only smiled entertainingly at the blonde's comment and let him think what wanted.

"Hey, you free after school?" Shikamaru asked

"No, why?" Sasuke retorted

"I'm hanging out with Neji" Shikamaru answered "why aren't you free?"

Before the Uchiha could answer Naruto cooed "He's going on a date"

Sasuke glared at him but was ignored.

"With Sakura" Naruto whispered loudly

Shikamaru raised his brows in surprise "The Haruno chick? Seriously?"

"It's no-"

"They're going to the _library_" Naruto continued to coo

"The library?" Shikamaru looked at him weirdly "Of course _you_ would choose a place like that for a first date"

"Hn"

"Who asked who out?" Shikamaru asked with amusement

"Teme asked her out" Naruto rolled his eyes "well, more like ordered her"

"Oh?"

"Hn."

"Yeah" Naruto laughed jokingly "I bet she's like hiding somewh-"

"Dobe, I will castrate you"

**. . .**

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

**. . .**

How could he look that amazing so easily? She really wished they hadn't rescheduled after school, she could've chosen an outfit that made her look better or had time to try on eyeliner or something. Anything. Just so she wouldn't look so bland next to this sex god. She stood at the front of the school waiting patiently for the Uchiha, every now and then fixing her skirt up or straightening out her jumper.

"Sakura."

She turned around quickly with broadened eyes to see Sasuke standing there with his hands dug firmly in his pockets. He led her out of the school gate and walked at a normal pace, his hands all the while staying in his pockets.

Sakura always glanced up at him every now and then, if she could have it her way, she would be staring at him all day. But she knew he would probably never take her anywhere again, not that she expected him to. There's a difference between expecting and hoping. She'd just have to woo him over so much that he couldn't resist asking her out on a real date.

There were a few times they earned a few weird looked from school girls that were walking home from Konoha high too, Sasuke seemed unaware of them, whereas it took Sakura a lot more effort to pretend she didn't notice them.

"Is it far?" Sakura finally spoke trying not to sound impatient or needy

Hey.

It wasn't her fault she wasn't sporty.

"A few more blocks."

Oh my god.

Sakura started to mentally panic.

What if she had annoyed him?!

Maybe he was starting to regret his decision?!

How could she go on living in this agony?!

Her love life was doomed!

How could she bear his children now?!

It was over!

Everything!

**Okay, seriously! Calm yo titties.** Sakura's inner advised slapping her in the face

_God, alright! … Still…_

Before she realised it, she was shaking her head.

Sasuke looked at her weirdly. Her eyes widened in realisation as she stopped shaking her head and looked at him with widened eyes. He raised a questioning brow at her that hinted a tad bit of amusement. If Sakura hadn't been so embarrassed and ashamed at that moment, she might've seen it.

Quickly, she had to make conversation!

"So, what do your parents do?"

Sasuke looked at her strangely; well, if the head shaking hadn't made her want to crawl into a hole. This did.

"My dad's a waste management consultant and my mum doesn't work" Sasuke answered calmly

He seemed more taken aback by the fact she'd asked the question than the question itself.

"Oh"

She wanted to ask what a _'waste management consultant'_ was, but she could already guess what it was just a fancy word for.

"And yours?" Sasuke questioned curios for her answer

"My dad's a top official in the chain of command of the constabularies in Konoha… and my mum doesn't work"

Two could play at that game.

For a second, she even thought she saw the ghost of a smile.

It seemed as if everything this girl did made Sasuke want to have her more.

The library was made of grey stone and rose higher than most of the other buildings around the block, far away it would look like some sort of modern church. To Sakura it practically was. The windows were large and showed tall bookshelves filled with fat books and people cruising through the isles looking for things. The door was made out of a dark wood and surprisingly large. The whole building looked like it had been well founded and taken care off.

They walked up the small stone stair case towards the large door. Sakura couldn't seem to take all off it at once. She didn't understand how she had missed something so grand.

As soon as she took step onto the ground she recognised it instantly as expensive carpet. Library's weren't usually this well-furnished.

At the front desk where the books had to be checked out sat a small Asian girl with black hair and dark eyes, her hair was cropped around her face and she looked fascinated by the computer screen. A small blush tinted her cheeks. Next to her was a tall, dark skinned boy bending over her and pointing inquiringly at the computer screen, there was an equal amount of blush on his face. She couldn't quite see what his nametag read, but the girl's read '_Nicole_'. The two obviously had chemistry, they should get together. You would have to be a fool not to notice the lust and devotion in his eyes when he looked at her.

Her eyes widened noticeably when they came in sight.

"Sasuke-san" She nodded respectively keeping her head low

"Hn"

Sakura looked up at him questioningly after they had passed the couple

"My dad funds the library" He explained under his breath

"Oh"

Well that explained why it was in such great order.

As soon as she caught sight of the fiction section she almost ran to it. The change in her was so brutal even the Uchiha himself was taken aback. To him she resembled a child entering a lolly shop for the first time; he had never seen a girl get this worked up over something he considered so trivial.

"I prefer fiction over non-fiction" Sakura explained with a smile undirected to him

"Hn"

"I don't really see the point of non-fiction unless you're studying" Sakura started going into detail as she did when she was in an awkward situation or excited, in this case it was the latter "I don't really need to study unless it's for a test and even than I have Google. I actually prefer online studying to reading because it's so much easier. But reading actual stories is a whole nother thing"

The boy looked at her with a raised brow and strange expression, she appeared oblivious. Sakura would every now and then take a particular book out, skim the blurb and either put it under her arm or back on the shelf.

The pinkette at this point had her arms full of books. The boy had followed this girl around half the library as she fangirled about certain book she hadn't realised had come out or ones that she hadn't read since she was in primary. If his father could see him now, he would probably say Sasuke was making the Uchiha name look bad. The Uchiha family was so monotone and reserved it was strange to be around such a level of excitement that wasn't coming from a blonde moron. A girl nonetheless. In his family women were supposed to know how to act around men. What? It wasn't his fault is family as sexist.

"Do you read a lot?" Sakura asked

"Hn"

Sakura turned around abruptly stopping him in his tracks "that's not an answer"

He raised his brows at her "Hn"

She stared up at him straight, not flinching. Now that she was in her comfort zone and wasn't as much of a stranger, she could finally act more natural around him. Her inner prayed to god that wouldn't make him run off.

"No"

"Why not?" She asked

"Hn"

She stared up at him again patiently.

"I don't find it amusing"

She looked at him weirdly "So what _do_ you fine amusing?"

"Apart from taking a piss out of the dobe?"

Sakura had been around her dad long enough to be able to recognise dry humour when she heard it, her face lit up with a humoured smile. Maybe this iceberg _could_ crack a joke.

"Apart from that?"

He raised a brow

"Hobbies?" She was tempted to roll her eyes but knew he would probably penalize her for that somehow

The boy thought for a second, he didn't really have any hobbies.

"Dancing?" Sakura guessed

His expression told her it was a no before his voice did "no"

"Rea- oh… right…" Sakura tried to think almost dropping one of the books "Writing?"

"No."

"Drawing?"

"No"

"Stamp collecting"

"No" The Uchiha sounded offended

"Coin collecting"

"No"

"Collec-"

"No collecting" His tone laced with disapproval

She couldn't contain the giggle "alright"

They started walking through the bookshelves again, casually scanning books. Sakura seemed to only half focus on the books this time. She slid her fingers on the books as she walked, as if feeling the leather gave her all the information about the book she needed. For a second Sasuke thought she had given up.

"Sword collecting!"

As soon as she said it she realised how ridiculous it sounded and expecting him to remind her how had said 'no collecting'. Instead his face morphed into confusion than wonder.

She looked at him with widened eyes "do you actually collect swords?"

"My dad does…" Sasuke replied slowly "Most of them belong to the family"

She paused touching the book and gaped, even _her_ family didn't have their own swords.

"Do you get the made especially?"

"Hn… They're all from the samurai era and stuff"

The pinkette had known his family were prestigious and went far back, but she hadn't realised they had been that high class, and such a long time ago too.

"Do you know how to use them?" Sakura asked curiously

Sasuke shrugged and continued to walk through the bookshelves causing the girl to scuffle after him.

"You know how to use them?" Sakura gaped

"I was taught when I was little" Sasuke muttered as if it was the most obvious and easiest thing in the world

"What else were you taught?" Sakura questioned

The Uchiha looked down at her "the usual"

"Which is?"

"Martial arts, piano, Russian…"

"You know Russian?" Sakura looked at him with even more surprises "and what do you mean martial art_**s**_?"

How was that the _usual_?!

"My mum made us each learn a language and my brother already took Italian. French is for pussies so I chose Russian. And yes, plural" He sounded as if he was doing his best to summarise it as short as possible

"Your brother?"

That's right.

She had heard he had a brother, Sakura had never seen him though.

Sasuke suddenly realised what he had said and went silent for a moment "Hn"

"Where's your brother?" Sakura asked unable to contain her curiosity

For fucks sake.

He had been hoping she would be one of those girls that would get the hint.

"Hn"

She continued to stare up at him.

He looked down with his usual poker face. No. He had let her win the other rounds, but she wasn't having this one. The pinkette sensed he wasn't as willing to give in this time and was tempted to let it go, but even if she had wanted to she wouldn't know how to. Pursing her lips in a displeased fashion she continued to stare at him, he raised a brow in response but didn't flinch. Sasuke had been able to sit through his father's glare hours on end, pretty sure he could handle a little bookworm.

"Uhh…"

They both turned accusingly to the voice.

The girl who had been at the counter previously, Nicole, stood holding some books and motioned to the bookshelf they were standing in front. The two moved further apart from each other letting the poor girl walk in between them and hurriedly place the books in their rightful place. After finally finished, she glanced up between the two and scurried back to the desk where the boy waiting patiently for her.

Sensing she had lost the battle, she tightened her lips in a dissatisfied manner, then turned around and continued to walk down the shelves. Sasuke was pleased she had turned around, so she would never witness the playful smirk crossing his usually monotone face.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Sakura questioned putting one book back that she had changed her mind about

He didn't even have enough time to say '_hn'_ before she continued

"Well, I obviously like to read" Sakura ignored him "I enjoy drawing except I'm not that good at it, I don't really write much but I like it. I love animals, but they hate me, my cat only love him because I feed him…"

"I know"

"Huh?" She turned her attention to him "you know"

"Animals hate you"

She continued to stare at him, not getting it.

He raised a brow and smirked at her expense "you're probably the only other person my dog hates"

"Oh" Her eyes widened in embarrassment as she turned away

Memories of crashing into his yard and the shame of not only getting caught but having to be saved by him haunted her

"Sasuke-san?"

They turned to see the boy that had been at the counter. On close inspection Sakura recognised his name tag read '_Abe'_. They still named kids that?

"Hn?"

"It's Monday" Abe informed them "We need to close now"

The Uchiha didn't protest, he looked down at Sakura as if asking '_are you done?_'

**. . .**

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives_

**. . .**

Nicole finished scanning the books and looked up at the two students "Library card?"

Sakura suddenly went silent "I don't have one… Can I make one…?"

"You need a guardian with you to make one, someone older than 18" Nicole informed her apologetically

"Oh"

A card was tossed casually onto the table, it was a library card. The pinkette looked to Sasuke in surprise who stood monotone. Nicole grabbed the card inspecting it; it had _'Sasuke Uchiha'_ written on the back messily in pen.

"Do you have a bag?" Nicole asked

"I thought you gave them out…" Sakura admitted

Nicole raised a brow and looked at Sasuke as if asking 'really?' "We don't hand out bags; you're supposed to get them yourselves"

"Oh…"

That was probably the third time that day the Uchiha looked annoyed with her, grabbing half the stack of books (and then some), he made his way towards the door. Sakura hastily grabbed all the other books and followed him out the door.

**. . .**

_Slowly out of line_

_And drifting closer in your sights_

_So play it out I'm wide awake_

_It's a scene about me_

**. . .**

* * *

**You probs found loads of mistakes in there, cause I didn't have time to recheck it (I only read over the first half) **

**But still**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. Chapter 7

**Song used: Gangasta's paradise by Coollio**

* * *

**Hello people,**

**Alright. First things first.**

**What took me so long to post? Well. I actually finished this chapter WEEKS ago, BUT, when I tried to upload, my usb failed, I needed to reformat it which as you might know means deleting ALL. MY. DOCUMANTS. TT^TT  
and THEN I started again, I was up to my second page when I needed to reformat. AGAIN.  
so that put me off writing for awhile, but here it is~!**

**And also, yes, I changed the title.**

**I never liked it tbh, and yes. The song DID inspire me to change it.**

**This chapters not as long as other chapters, but its been long awaited, plus theres a funny thingo at the bottom. Next will be longer, promise!**

**Sorry for grammatical/spelling mistakes I might've made**

**And make sure you **

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

* * *

**. . .**

_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death_

_I take a look at my life and realize there's nothin' left_

_Cause I've been blasting and laughing so long,_

_That even my mama thinks that my mind is gone_

**. . .**

Sasuke wiped the sweat of his brow with the back of his long sleeved shirt, Naruto next to him leant his arms on his knees while panting violently. He rolled his eyes at the blonde, even though the Uchiha himself was panting slightly. Gai (their crazy p.e teacher had made them do laps _around_ the school). Usually most of them stopped about halfway way and just hung out, which was what they planned, but things got competitive between the two boys. They had stopped on their fourth lap and were _still_ tied.

"You two are crazy"

Both teenagers snapped their attention behind them where Shikamaru walked slowly, hands in his pockets, still on his first lap.

"Some of us actually care about exercise" Naruto said with a '_matter of fact'_ expression

"The only thing you care about is winning" Shikamaru retorted

"Unlike you?" It was Sasuke

"Caring about Shogi and sports are two different things" Shikamaru shrugged "C'mon, sit with me before your kidney's burst"

Naruto was about to reject his offer and continue racing when Sasuke surprisingly gave in and went with the Nara boy, towards the bench under the long line of trees bordering the school gate. The blonde followed shortly afterwards, there's no point racing if you have no one to race.

The bench thumped loudly as Sasuke let his weight fall, he would never admit (especially in front of Naruto) but he was in need of a good rest.

"You free this weekend?" Shikamaru asked after a long silence

"Who?"

"Both"

"Distant relatives or something are coming over" Naruto grunted "I have to be a _good host_. You hanging with Neji again?"

"No, I just hate weekends alone"

"Forever alone" Naruto joked

"You?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes then looked to Sasuke

"Maybe, I might get grounded again" The Uchiha answered leaning one arm on the back of the bench

"YO!" A loud voice interrupted

Sure enough when they looked the dog lover was jogging towards them, he looked to be in twice as worst shape than both Naruto and Sasuke combined. Yet it was only his second lap. The Inuzuka didn't bother to ask when throwing himself onto the bench near them and holding onto it as if for dear life. Sweat clung onto his face along with loose, wet hairs. It was like he aged ten years.

Naruto laughed "You look like you're dying!"

"Shut up" Kiba flipped him off "we don't all take fucking steroids"

"It's called being healthy!" Naruto poked his tongue out

"Bullshit being healthy with all the fucking ramen you shove down your throat!" Kiba exclaimed his voice tightening due to saying it all in one breathe "anyway, what were you guys on about before I came?"

"Teme might get grounded again" Naruto informed him

"Again?" Kiba looked at him with no pity "didn't you already get grounded like twice?"

"Once"

"But you get sent out of school for bashing Kidomaru! Didn't your dad ground you?" Kiba asked outraged

If it had been Kiba in Sasuke's situation, the dog lover's mum would have probably beaten him with her shoe.

"He just gave me a lecture on the family" Sasuke stated

All the boys groaned in distaste.

"I can't count how many times my mums lectured me about how important the family name is" Shikamaru rolled his eyes "well more like _yelled_ at me about how important the family name is"

"My dad tried to explain it to me once" Naruto said as if going into a flashback "It was so _horrible_, and _boring_. I told him I needed to go to the toilet and never went back!"

"Pfft!" Kiba scoffed "That's nothing, my sister was the one who lectured me. Che, I still remember it" He put his hands in the air as if holding an imaginary ball and pursed his lips, making his voice sound higher he spoke mockingly "'_Keebah_'" The boys laughed "'_Our family, is like a pack of wolves. We have to stick together; when the fight comes a lone wolf will die. But the pack will survive'_" He rolled his eyes when he finished

"What the hell?" Naruto snickered "it sounds like you're going to war"

"Sitting through her lecture was war enough, trust me" Kiba raised his arm leaning it on the back of the bench

"Oh god!" Shikamaru made an expression as if he had tasted a sour lemon "didn't you put any deodorant on?"

Kiba put his arm back down defensively "Yes!"

"Ne, teme? Isn't that Sakura-chan?"

They all looked to the place Naruto was staring at, sure enough Sakura was walking slowly with none other than Sai next to her. It was her second lap. The boy next to her seemed to be making conversation of some sort; they couldn't see from there whether she was laughing happily or awkwardly. Either way, Sai seemed to be enticed with whatever they were speaking about.

Sai was no mob-born.

He was adopted.

Mafia's do _**not**_ adopt.

Mafia's look down on anyone that has to 'buy' children to make a family.

There were rumours though that his adoptive father was in the underground business. His adoptive mother had died about five years ago, and his adoptive brother along with her. Sai had never been quite… average… Even when his 'family' had been whole. An everlasting smile covered his pale fake, when he smiled his dark eyes would rarely open, most of the time they were covered by his thing dark hair hat hung from his head like drapes. There were certain physical similarities between him and Sasuke, much to the Uchiha's disdain. But all in all it was quite easy to tell them apart.

"He's talking to your waifu" Shikamaru mocked horror

"She's not my waifu"

"Not anymore"

Sasuke stood up abruptly.

"Eh? Where ya going?" Naruto called

"To finish the race"

"Eh?!" Naruto stood up just as abruptly jogging towards him

The boys left sprinting and were quickly out of sight. Shikamaru crossed his arms, leaning back on the bench and staring at the sky. There weren't enough clouds in the sky. On weather like this it would be perfect to watch clouds, how could there not be any? He glared at the sky for a second before sitting straight and turning to the Inuzuka.

"What are you doing on the weekend?"

"Hm?" Kiba ran a hand messily through his hair with a thoughtful expression "Gotta take Akamaru to the vet for a check-up then work"

Tsk, so everyone had something to do but Shikamaru.

**. . .**

_But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it_

_Me be treated like a punk you know that's unheard of_

_You better watch how you're talking and where you're walking_

_Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk_

**. . .**

"Sasuke?"

He turned around to the familiar female voice, Sakura. The Uchiha was walking through the hall towards his next class, of course, it was Anko's. The boy dug his hands in his pockets and eyed her questioningly; she looked at him with a determination that no doubt was covering her edginess. Sakura had her hands behind her back, as if that might give her some control.

"Hn?"

"Your library card…" She spoke as if he was meant to know by just that

Sasuke gave her a look

"When you—well—we left the library, you let me use your card and I forgot to give it back. Cause the chick that works there must've put it in one of the books I'd burrowed and you never got it back. I didn't realise until a few weeks later that I still had when I was reading through one of the books and it fell out. I didn't know what to do, obviously I had to give it you—"

"Sakura." _God, she's annoying_

"Yes?"

"Do you have the library card with you?"

She dug a hand in her pocket and just as soon the girls face flushed "uh… I've… misplaced it…"

Sasuke stared at her

"It's at home!" Sakura explained.

She was unusually jumpy.

"Hn"

They stood there for a moment of silence when Sasuke interrupted before she could go into another speech "After school, we'll go to your house and you can give it to me"

"Oh" Sakura was surprised

It was Friday. Letting this thing slip, he knew, would come to bite him in the ass one day.

"Alright" she agreed bowing a little before scurrying off

He glanced at her retreating figure and turned around just in enough time to see the dobe coming towards him with a cheeky smile. Naruto made his way towards Sasuke almost strutting, as soon as he faced the Uchiha the dobe spoke slyly lacing his speech with innuendo.

"Eh? What was that with _Sakura-chan_?"

He only had enough time to notice the rapid change in Naruto's face from sly to confusion when the shriek ran through his ears.

"Saaasssuuukkkeeee-kuuuuuuhhhnnn!"

The female leapt from his behind giving the poor boy no time to dodge or block, wrapping her arms around his torso she snuggled her face against his back in a '_loving'_ fashion. He stood rigid there for a moment, expecting her to eventually climb off him and resume her antics from safer distant. She didn't. Sasuke was now standing in the middle of the hallway in school with students passing him, Naruto next to him smirking (uncharacteristically) and that redheaded fangirl gripping onto him for dear life.

"Kari-"

"Waaahhh! You still remember my name! I knew it! Naruto said you would've forgotten!"

"Get off me"

"B-"

"Now."

With a sigh and overly dramatic pouty face she eventually slid her arms off him and away.

He turned the hint of an annoyed demeanour, but he was an Uchiha, so of course he wouldn't give away a lot. For all they knew he was thrilled to see her, yet somehow, everyone around him doubted that. Well, everyone except Karin. Love is blind. Fangirlism blind, deaf and crippled.

She had her red hair long and straight on one side while short and layered on the other, palish skin tone with glassing covering her brown eyes. She wore the usual Konoha high school uniform.

"What are you doing here?" He spoke monotone

"What do you mean?" She looked at him overly surprised raising a hand to her mouth while her eyelined eyes widened "My dad's moved here, since he got promoted"

The Uchiha looked accusingly at the blonde beside him.

"What?" Naruto shrugged "they're the family I'm supposed to have dinner with"

"I thought you said she was only going to be visiting"

"Ooooohh" A cross of realisation slid onto his handsome face "I knew there was something I was supposed to tell you! Hahaha, too late _now_"

Karin looked at her distant cousin with mocked interest "My dad says I have to be nice to you since you're Minato's son now"

She said 'now' as if Naruto had just suddenly been realised as his father's son.

Naruto laughed "If you really want to be nice, just keep your distant"

Karin glared only half-jokingly, there was no brotherly love between these two. They were just strangers tied down to each other by blood. You can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family. You can however, ignore them.

"You're so funny" She commented sarcastically

He grinned devilishly at her

The redhead rolled her eyes and turned back to Sasuke "So" She whispered, putting a hand beside her mouth "I heard the Haruno's moved across your street, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

She gasped "So, it's true!"

"Hn"

"I also heard they have a daughter" She studied his expression carefully

If she only knew she had just passed the Haruno girl.

"Fuuudge Karin, go bother someone else" Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

The Uchiha looked at it as if it was alien.

She flipped him off

"I'll see you later, Sasuke-kun" She blew him a kiss and went on her way

"This is your fault."

"Eh? I saved you!"

"She's gonna stalk me."

"Like you're not used to it? Pfft" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hn"

"C'mon, if we're late Anko'll kill us" Naruto motioned

When they entered the classroom Anko was already copying something from a textbook onto the board, chances were even she didn't know what it was about. As soon as she heard the footsteps, her head turned accusingly to the door way. Sasuke wanted to shove the blonde towards the madwoman and claim the idiot had held him back, but there was no time for that.

"And you're late, _why_?" Anko asked slowly

"We got held up" Sasuke answered nonchalantly

"By?"

"Baa-chan" Naruto answered quickly

"That's no way to speak about your principal!" Anko glared

God.

What was up her ass today?

"Maybe she's PMSing" Naruto muttered into the Uchiha's ear as they walked towards their desks at the back

"Sexually deprived?" Sasuke suggested quietly

They sat down in their usual seats. The class was the same as every other day, people talking, joking, some even doing their work. Shikamaru sat staring lazily at the dog boy next to him as he talked loudly. Kiba still looked a bit disordered due to the laps around the school earlier that day. Nonetheless, that didn't stop him from going into loud and dramatic explanations.

"Then I said" Kiba continued "You can take my life! But you'll **NEVER**! TAKE! MY! _**FREEDOM**_!"

Shikamaru looked at him strangely

"And that's how I got out of detention" Kiba grinned wolfishly

The Uchiha raised a questioning brow at him, sometimes he wondered how had made friends with these people.

**. . .**

_Been spending most their lives,_

_living in the gangsta's paradise_

_Been spending most their lives,_

_living in the gangsta's paradise_

**. . .**

Her parents weren't home.

He didn't blame her, if he was bringing Sakura into his house, he'd make sure his parents weren't home either.

They finished walking up the staircase and went through the wall. As custom permitted, he had left his shoes at the front. Sasuke thought he saw a glimpse of a door snapping shut. Ishida's room, he assumed. The boy was nice, but if he was going to go to Konoha high he would really need to be more courageous. The floor was matted with maroon and the walls were light beige. Pictures of relatives laced it; he didn't bother than to glance for a second at each.

"My rooms here" She spoke when opening the door at the left end of the hall.

The rooms primary colour was blue, ironically clashing with her hair. The bed leant on the left side with the head facing the wall, a cat lay comfortably on the sheets, glaring at him as he walked in. A fluffy ginger cat with an attitude. Above it was rows of shelves holding books, next to it were draws with a lamp placed carefully atop. The wardrobe was on the right side, built into the wall. The doors were slidy and open a fraction, just enough to see piles of clothes scattered at the bottom. Her window was large, lage enough for a person to jump out off. So large her desk was placed next to it. The Uchiha raised a brow, certain there should be a balcony there or something. Despite the good interior design, her clothes lay messily in piles here and there along with papers and pencils scattered lazily on the desk.

Sakura started looking through her desk and flipping pages hurriedly in the books she got from the library.

"I can't find it" Sakura said finally

"Hn"

Sasuke could almost see the light bulb click above her head "Hold on! I left some books downstairs!"

He watched her jog out of her room then turned back. Sasuke looked around again and took a closer look at some photos that hung on her wall. The usual, family, friends, etc. His moment of inspection was interrupted by a low cross between a meow and a wail. His attention turned to the bed where the cat lay glaring at him.

He didn't know what possessed him, but the boy took his hand out of his pocket and went to pat the feline. Just when he was about to make contact with the animal, the cat hissed violently and tried to strike his hand. Luckily Sasuke's quick reflexes saved him, but the cat still hissed and lept from the bed, jumping on the desk scattering papers and books everywhere, then landed on the floor rushing into the slightly opened wardrobe.

Sasuke looked back at the door, hearing no footsteps approaching he quickly made his way towards the mess and started putting the things back on the desk when something caught his eye.

A music sheet.

At first glance he thought it was normal, but Sakura had never told him she played an instrument.

At the bottom was sentences scribbled thoughtlessly as some words where scribbled out. On the corner of the page he saw Sakura had drawn something. Well. Tried. Was it a cat or a girl, he couldn't tell. But he thought it was holding a violin or guitar.

He stood up and was about to put it on the desk when Sakura entered.

She was a bit slow, her eyes saw him, the sheet, then him again and suddenly a looked of horror masked her face while the blush crept in equally horrid.

"What are you doing?!" She squeaked out

He only now took notice of how she was holding a book in her right hand and the library card in her left "Hn"

Poor choice of words, Sasuke thought.

"Where did you find that?!" Sakura exclaimed putting the book down quickly

He was silent, not quite sure how to explain her cat led him to it.

"Where you looking through my things?!"

"No"

Sasuke didn't know whether she was turning red due to the embarrassment, anger or something else. Either way, she made her way towards him and attempted to snatch it from his grip, only she never got to touch it because he held his arm away from her.

"You said you don't play instruments" He stated disapprovingly

She inhaled sharply "I never said I don't! You just didn't ask"

"Do you play instruments?"

"Yes! Violin!" She glared but it wasn't very effective "now give it back!"

"So, you write your own music?" He glanced at the paper

She turned even more red "So, _now_ you decide to converse with me?"

"Hn"

She tried to grab again, but this time she smashed into his chest because he couldn't go back. His feet met with edge of the bed making him trip, since she was so close to him, she got dragged down with him. The next thing either of them new was he fell onto her bed along with Sakura herself getting cushioned by him. Along with their body's, both of their lips met.

There had been more than a few situations where Sasuke Uchiha had a girl pressing her body onto him without his consent. But in all those times, never had he, Sasuke Uchiha, had been affected. So why was he now suddenly aware through the thin lining of clothes and flesh how fast both of their hearts were beating?

Fuck.

No.

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders abruptly and pushed her off him, off the bed, both of them. He held her at arm's length for a second, his troubled/annoyed expression clashing with her blushing and flustered expression. He let his arms drop.

"Uh-h" She spoke in a meek voice "s-sorry"

A loud hiss echoed through the room followed by Sakura's cat striking Sasuke. Sadly for the Uchiha, he had been caught off guard and the cat clawed him in the leg. As a reflex he almost kicked the animal, but backed away when the pinkette tried to pick up the demon and control it.

As if to make the situation perfect, a car engine was heard coming into her drive way. Sakura's eyes widened in a fit of surprise and panic, her father. The only thing Sasuke could think of was his father's expression when Arashi would tell him about this. Precipitously the cat and kiss seemed oddly insignificant.

"My dad's here" Sakura spoke as if Sasuke hadn't had the brain to figure it out himself

The boys eyes widened, he looked at the door.

"You can't go out the door! He'll see you!" Sakura exclaimed in a panic, grabbing onto his arm as he was about to bolt

"Then where?" He almost raised his voice

She did it all so fast. Sakura looked around, put her cat down and shushed it when it was about to hiss at Sasuke, looked to the boy, to his hand, grabbed the sheet of music Sakura and Sasuke both had forgotten existed and tried to come up with a plan.

"Alright" Sakura spoke looking through the door "If I can distract my dad long enough— _Sasuke!_"

The pinkette had turned around to see Sasuke opening her window and before she could fully process what was happening, he jumped.

Sakura gaped in horror.

The girl ran to her window and for a second forgot all thoughts of her dad.

Sasuke was on the ground in a crouching position on the balls of his feet, he stood up fixing his shirt up and casually walked off. Sakura's mouth hung open so low she thought it touched the floor, what the hell was that boy made out of? Fucking rubber? How could he even land, without his shoes to—

His shoes!

The pinkette almost started hyperventilating.

Not only did the boy need his shoes back, but if her dad saw them he would certainly question where they came from.

Sakura burst out the door, running through the hall and almost slamming into her little brother. As soon as she got to the stairs she ran skipping two steps each time and praying to god she didn't fall and break her neck.

When she got to the hall and in front of the door way, she stood panting with a red and flustered face. Her father stood in the door way just finishing taking his shoes off and started at the stack of shoes confused. He looked even more confused when he caught sight of his daughter looking like she'd escaped from a horror movie.

"Sakura"

"..Yes..?"

He pointed "Who's shoes are those?"

"Uhhh…"

Sakura fought the urge to gape as Sasuke walked around the front yard in the background. If her father turned around he would instantly catch sight of the shoeless boy and make the connection fast enough. Dear god. What was he still doing on her property?!

**His shoes, dumbass. **Sakura's inner rolled her eyes

_Oh, whatever_

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"The shoes" He reminded her

"Oh… Yeah… Well…"

"Excuse-me"

Both heads turned accusingly to the doorway, where Sasuke stood slowly bending and reaching towards the pair of footwear. He didn't even bother to make eye contact with Arashi, even though her father was glaring daggers into the Uchiha. But then again, she _had_ seen Fugaku's glare, and it did put Arashi's to shame.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, remembering the past incident.

And just like that, he left.

**. . .**

_Keep spending most our lives,_

_living in the gangsta's paradise_

_Keep spending most our lives,_

_living in the gangsta's paradise_

**. . .**

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Hope you liked it**

**Make sure you review!**

**Sorry for any grammatical/spelling mistakes I might've made and forgotten to fix!**

**And now, for…**

* * *

**BLOOPERS/DELETED SCENES**

"**Alright" Sakura spoke looking through the door "If I can distract my dad long enough— Sasuke!"**

**The pinkette had turned around to see Sasuke opening her window and before she could fully process what was happening, he jumped. **

**Sakura gaped in horror. **

**The girl ran to her window and for a second forgot all thoughts of her dad.**

**She heard a low moan filled with pain.**

"**Oh my god!" Sakura exclaimed "Sasuke! Are you okay?!"**

"**Does it LOOK like I'm fucking okay?!"**

**He lay on the ground clutching his arm violently and tried to roll to his side but to no prevail**

"**Oh my god!" Sakura exclaimed again**

"**Call… the… ambulance!" He spoke through gritted teeth**

"**I don't have a phone!" **

"**Then… come… down… and… heal… me… yourself… before… I … try… to …. Kill… you… again…" He moaned between words**

"**Bu—**

"**My arm is **_**broken**_**! And I can't feel my legs!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Song used: famous last words by My Chemical Romance**

* * *

**Hi guys,**

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

**This chaps longer than the last, and its got itachiness in it~ ;)**

**I made sure to double spell/grammar check for you this time too, so you're welcome ;D **

**Sorry for any I might've left out though lol**

**Enjoy the ffc**

**And make sure you**

**REVIEW**

* * *

**. . .**

_Now I know _

_That I can't make you stay_

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your..._

**. . .**

June came, with it the wind and rain.

Sasuke Uchiha liked the cold.

He guessed it made sense, the dark features and pale complexion wouldn't serve him well against the heat. The wind and cold however had no effect; it was almost refreshing at times. Unlike his idiot best friend who would walk around with a hoodie, jumper and god knows what else in a desperate attempt to keep in heat. The dobe however would get his turn when the summer came and Sasuke would refuse to leave any place that wasn't air conditioned.

The Uchiha could only imagine what sort of shivering wreck Naruto would be like today.

The wind banged harshly against his window; outside he saw it was having a worse effect on the trees. Dark clouds rolled through the sky, leaving only small parts of blue left above. The birds were the worse, so loud, squawking at everything. Even his simpleminded dog wasn't loud, he was probably eager in the dirt waiting for rain to come, and with it mud.

Putting on his uniform, a hoodie too just in case (unzipped) and closing the window which had been opened, cooling him in the night, he made his way downstairs with his bag. The Uchiha didn't remember when he had last had breakfast before school. His mother was in the kitchen, cooking god knows what. Always cooking. Especially now. At least that had changed, his father was working, out. Nothing new from him.

Had he been expecting something?

He left the question hanging, leaving the house, his property and meeting his stupid best friend at the front gate. The closest thing he had to a brother was standing at the gate; his usual uniform except this time it had a light blue hoodie on it and another grey, thicker jumper on top of that. His hands were shoved in his pockets, failing to hide the shiver crawling up his arms. The dobe had a scarf wrapped round half his face like a mask.

They had agreed to walk to school as usual, although he was pretty sure Naruto was regretting his decision.

"Nice mask" Sasuke commented when they came face to face

"Is this what death feels like?" Naruto spoke quietly

"Hn"

"Are you a demon?" Naruto asked when they began walking "How can you stand this cold?"

"We're not all as vulnerable as you, dobe"

"Pfft!" Naruto would've scoffed but the wind took it out of him "What about last summer?! When I dragged you to the beach and you almost had a heat stroke?! Was that _vulnerable_?"

"Hn"

"Really?! No comeback?!" Naruto looked at him mockingly

"I'd rather be cool than hot" Sasuke finally stated

"So, you admit I'm hot!"

"I admit no such thing. Besides, right now you're the furthest thing from hot possible, in both ways. Che, what will the Hyuga girl think when she sees you?"

The heat rose so much to Naruto's face he hardly needed the scarf "Pfft! What will _Sakura-chan_ think?! Huh?! When she sees you?! _If_ she sees you! You hardly talk! At least Hinata acknowledges me!"

"Say what you want dobe, as soon as the snow comes you won't be able to piss without your dick freezing off"

**. . .**

_And I know_

_There's nothing I can say_

_To change that part_

_To change that part_

_To change..._

**. . .**

"So, the guy walks into the bar. He's alone; no one else is there except the bartender serving someone else at the other end of the bar. He's waiting for the bartender, when suddenly he hears a voice whisper '_psst, nice jeans_' he looks around, there's no one there... Again, the voice whispers '_psst, you have lovely shoes_', he looks around again, still no one… Finally the voice whispers '_psst, great hair_' and he turns around, still no one, and so he calls to the bartender. The bartender looks at him, the guy asks '_Hey, Is there someone else here? I keep hearing talking_' the bartender looks at him _'Oh, those are the nuts, they're complimentary'_"

Kiba laughed

"Hahahahahahaha! He said _nuts_…"

Shikamaru furrowed his eyes brows "that's not the joke…"

"I don't get it, why were his balls talking…?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru weirdly

"Nuts. Not his balls. _Complimentary_ nuts" Shikamaru tried to explain

"Why was he going to the bar alone?" Sasuke put in "What sort of loner is he?"

"He was thirsty!" Shikamaru made up so loudly students in the front of the classroom glanced back

"Hn"

"What do you mean complimentary nuts?" Naruto continued leaning back into his chair

Kiba giggled "Nuts"

Shino said nothing.

"There are different types of nuts" Choji took to explaining "They were complimentary"

Choji was also mob born; he was one of the lower mob families. Nonetheless he was close with the others, especially Shikamaru. Shikamaru had made a friend out of Choji when no one else had bothered to; Naruto and Sasuke were busy killing each other. Neji was god knows where. Kiba was playing with Akamaru and Shino was… well… Shino. Choji had brown messy hair, large brown eyes and swirly tattoos on each cheek representing his family, Akimichi.

In some families it was customary to get markings representing the family and marking you forever as one of them. Like Kiba and his triangular tattoos.

Shino was also mob born, Aburame family. He didn't talk much. Dark hair, sunglasses, pale skin tone and lots of layers of clothing. Somehow though, his silence didn't seem as if he was putting himself above others like it looked when other people did it. He was just genuinely clueless with socialism.

"My head hurts…"

"You know what, screw it" Shikamaru said as an eye twitched "it's like talking to monkeys"

"Alright!" Naruto grinned "I've got a joke! A _good_ one!" He looked at Shikamaru who flipped him off "So, this guy was in the middle of the city shouting '_Puppets_!'"

They all looked at him weirdly

"'_Puppets!... Puppets!'_ So this other guy goes up to him and asks _'hey, bro… What's going on? What business do you have?'_ and the guy looks at him and goes _'Business?'_"

Naruto grinned.

…

"Cause… he didn't have any business… He was just crazy…" Naruto grinned weakly

"And I thought Shikamaru's joke was bad…" Shino spoke

The blonde was the only one that didn't laugh. Resembling an upset toddler he crossed his arms and looked annoyingly at everyone else.

"Boys!" Ibiki Morino glared at the boys intimidatingly "do your work!"

Ibiki Morino was one of the harshest and daunting teachers in Konoha, which was probably why he taught at this school. No fancy last name could move his working ethics. He was a tall man that liked to cover his bald head with a bandana, hat or any piece of cloth really. The man had two separate scars running diagonally down his face, helping with his intimidating persona. Many had rumoured he worked previously for the military, but those rumours had never been confirmed.

He taught civil studies and psychology.

They quieted down and once Ibiki turned back to his laptop, googling or studying god knows what (Naruto had been passionately convinced he was reading 50 shades of grey), they started talking again.

"Have you answered the questions?" The dobe whispered

"I wrote them down and answered the first one" The Uchiha answered

Shikamaru just shrugged "I wrote down the first one"

Kiba Just shrugged, Shino didn't reply and Choji started writing down the answered quickly.

"It's so cold" Naruto complained after a moment of silence

The Uchiha rolled his eyes

"You seem to deal with the cold easily" Shikamaru commented

"I was born in it" Sasuke said

Shikamaru chuckled "remember summer in ninth grade?"

"Pshht" Sasuke looked away knowing where this story was going

Kiba, who was next to Shikamaru, laughed "ehehehe, I remember… at the beach…"

The Uchiha looked displeasingly at his friends.

"He had to sit under the umbrella"

"And then Akamaru…"

"The Ice-cream" Snicker

"What about all those girls… hehe, there goes half his fangirls"

"Boys!" Ibiki's harsh voice interrupted their reminiscing "shut up and work"

Sasuke went back to the questionnaire occasionally hearing a few giggles or chuckles from his so called best friends. As usual they all sat at the back, the Uchiha had Naruto on his left, and then Shikamaru to his right, following him were Kiba and Choji. He thanked god Karin wasn't in his class, only recently had he found out the redhead had moved into his English and P.E class. It was more than hard to work properly, or at least pretend when you had a fangirl clinging onto your arm and whispering words you couldn't even comprehend in your ear.

He raised his head to look at the board seeing which questions he had to do, doing so he caught a glimpse of the familiar back of a dark haired head. Sai. The boy always sat at the front; even a few times they had gone so far as to offer him to join them. He declined. They were friends with him, sure, but none of them were as close to him as they were with each other.

Naruto leant over to Sasuke "Oi, what's the second questio—

"How many times do I have to tell you to _be quiet_?!" Ibiki's loud voice echoed

All their heads turned to the man at the front of the classroom with a beyond peeved expression.

"He was asking about the work." Sasuke stated fearlessly

"Oh?" Ibiki took it as a challenge, stood and made his way towards them

The Uchiha's mouth formed a thin line, he was grateful he took the time to write down the questions and at least make it look like he had put some effort in. Although, he doubted that would save him now. Answering back to Ibiki wasn't something many students had the right mind to do.

The teacher stood over Sasuke with his arms behind his back and eyed his workbook.

"You've answered _one_"

"I never said I answered more"

Shikamaru turned to Sasuke and gave him a clear expression reading '_dude, shut the fuck up_'

"So, what've you been doing this entire time?! Talking?! Answering one question and you think you have the right to smart mouth me?!" Ibiki's voice was harsh, angry that Sasuke hadn't reacted the way he wanted

Naruto spoke up, trying to drag his friend out of the water before he drowned "Uh, Ibiki-sensei, I asked—

"I don't care what you asked, boy. Do your work" He eyed Naruto's paper "You've done even worse than the Uchiha. At least he wrote down the questions, you only wrote and answered one! What's _your_ excuse?"

Under pressure, Naruto was accustomed to laughing and cracking a joke or spitting out a comeback. Since neither of these were an option and he couldn't lie very well, not at all under this amount of pressure, he stayed silent.

"How is it our fault you can't teach properly?" Sasuke's voice was low

All eyes turned on him; the blonde's blue eyes were widened. None were sure whether he had done it to save his best friend, or done it just to spite Ibiki. Most guesses were on both.

"What was that, Uchiha?" Ibiki turned to Sasuke

He said nothing.

"I can't teach properly, huh?"

The Uchiha looked anywhere but Ibiki's face, whether it was intimidation or he just didn't like the sight of something that scarred up close wasn't quite clear.

"If you don't wanna be here and learn, you get up and **leave**" Ibiki said slowly and loudly "No one's going to stop you"

So he did.

Sasuke Uchiha was not attention seeking, he didn't do rebellious things to spite people or gain praise. But there were moments like those where it was hard to tell which one you wanted to mess with less. This was not his day. Sasuke Uchiha refused to stay silent and take any more of it.

If it wasn't for the intensity he would've smirked at the dobe's bewildered expression, as if someone had just punched him in the face. Shikamaru's was more frozen in confusion than surprised, and the other imitated Naruto to a lesser extent.

He walked through the rows of desks, passed Sai who had a curios smile on his pale face, walked through the door and closed it.

If Ibiki was taken aback, he didn't dare let it show.

"Well? What're you all looking at?! Anyone else want to join him?" Ibiki turned expectantly to the other boys, mainly the dobe

Naruto sat silently, as if revaluating everything that had just happened from the very start.

Once Ibiki had stood there for a moment, made his way back to his desk and switched his attention the laptop. Once the class had finally enough courage and sense of comfort again to start talking or mumbling amongst themselves, Kiba turned to the others.

"What the hell's up Sasuke's ass?" Kiba exclaimed quietly "he's been acting more dickish today! Getting angry at every little thing, seriously, what's going on?"

Shikamaru looked at the Inuzuka "seriously?"

"What?!"

"Even _**I**_ remembered" Naruto said

"Remembered what?!"

"Itachi's birthday"

**. . .**

_So many_

_Bright lights, they cast a shadow_

_But can I speak?_

_Well is it hard understanding_

_I'm incomplete_

**. . .**

It's not like everyone was talking about it, there were just mumbles and mutters here and there. It was by lucky coincidence Sakura had ended up hearing. The pinkette had been with Hinata, in science with Kurenai.

"_He just walked out!"_

"_Naawww! Sasuke-kuuun, he's so badass!"_

_Squeal "He was defending Naruto-kun wasn't he?" _

That got Hinata's attention.

"_That's what I heard! Ahh! Can you imagine him doing that for one of us?!"_

Cue the compilation of squeals.

Sakura had to fight the urge to turn around and get a good look of the crazed fangirls seated behind her.

**Oooooh, how dramatic…**

_Pfft, you know nothing_

**Neither do you! If he's that protective of his friends, imagine how he would be to his girlfriend!**

Sakura rolled her eyes and tried to fight the dramatic scenarios her inner kept coming up with. One of them involved Sakura in a tower with Sasuke battling off dragons at the bottom, then dramatically taming one of the dragons and flying up to her window, rescuing Sakura by grabbing her and riding off with her on the dragon. Then closely bringing her closer and putting his lips on—

"Sakura?"

"Huh?"

Kurenai pointed to the board interrogatingly "The answer?"

Hinata whispered so quietly Sakura hardly heard "C-Carbon dioxide"

"Carbon dioxide?" Sakura said weakly

Kurenai kept eye contact for a second longer than needed "correct"

Sakura turned almost as pink as her hair.

"Y-You zoned o-out" Hinata commented once Kurenai was back to writing on the board.

"Haha… Yeah…" Sakura laughed awkwardly

"W-What were y-you think about?"

"Hm?"

"Y-You've been z-zoning out s-so much lately"

Sakura turned even pinker remembering what she had been thinking about, him kissing her. The pinkette started turning even redder when memories of him kissing her flashed into her head. Well… he hadn't technically kissed her, it was accidental… and if anyone had kissed anyone, it would've been her him.

That made her turn twice as red.

"S-Sakura?"

"Eh?"

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows "y-you zoned o-out again"

"O-Oh…" Sakura bit her lip, she hadn't told Hinata about the kiss. She had wanted to, but Hinata… was… well, a Hyuga. The Haruno girl wasn't stupid enough to not understand the ties they had with the Uchiha's, the risks. Not to imagine what would happen if Sakura's dad finally connected the dots and found out… Images of him gunning Sasuke down filled her head. But then again… It _was_ Hinata. "Hinata…"

"… Y-Yes…?"

"There's something I have to tell you" Sakura decided

Hinata looked at her both cautiously and curiously

"You know when Sasuke came to my house because he needed his library card…" Sakura started

Hinata looked at her with a look of horror and realisation "S-Sakura! Y—

"It's not what you think!" At least, Sakura didn't think it wasn't "We… well… accidentally…" she whispered "kissed"

"Oh"

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Hinata started giggling softly, she covered her mouth with her hand bashfully.

"Eh? What's funny?"

"I-I thought y-you were g-going to say s-something like you w-were pregnant w-with Sasuke-kun's c-child"

"Oh"

Soon enough both Sakura and Hinata were laughing together. So, Sakura wasn't the only one with an out of whack imagination. The laughs eventually faded though and Hinata's face morphed into concern.

"S-Sakura…chan…"

The pinkette looked at her best friend

"D-Don't tell anyone e-else about this…" Hinata spoke softly

"I know… I won't…" The Haruno girl nodded knowingly

Hinata bit her lip, a faint blush covered her cheek before she spoke "…H-How was it…?'

Sakura's eyebrows arouse in surprise "Uh… well… It was…."

Amazing.

"Pretty good" Sakura admitted shyly

Hinata smiled weakly at her friend's childishness.

Sakura suddenly felt bad, even though it had been accidental Sakura and Sasuke had ended up kissing. Hinata would never be able to kiss without it ruining everything. Hinata had probably imagined how it would be to kiss Naruto twice as many times as Sakura had about Sasuke, probably twice as longer too.

The pinkette's mouth turned into a thin line.

If anyone should've been able to kiss each other, it should've been Naruto and Hinata.

**. . .**

_A life that's so demanding_

_I get so weak_

_A love that's so demanding_

_I can't speak_

**. . .**

He had decided not to walk home today.

Naruto hadn't questioned or objected it, instead he said his goodbye's and went his own way home. The Uchiha had ended up in Tsunade's office, and after receiving an hour long lecture and being threatened to call his parents he was let off with a severe warning. He hadn't been proud or fulfilled like many other students had expected, if anything he had been more easily provoked. To the point where he had almost gotten into another fight with some year eleven boy, he didn't even remember what it had been about. But Naruto (surprisingly) had dragged him away just before Anko had come across the scene.

The clouds were starting to darken; the wind was coming harder than in the morning. He sat in the bus stop alone; most other students had convinced their parents to pick them up. The bust stop was placed on the same root he walked down to get home, at the edge of the town. People walked around everywhere, it was unusually crowded considering the weather. The shops were either fish and chips or some other sort of food place; he had been tempted to buy some food. But he had no money, and was not fond of using his name to get him things.

Sasuke exhaled, his breathe quickly become a puff of mist.

He still expected Itachi to appear and jokingly demand presents for his birthday

Sasuke looked across the road, as usual the pathway was crowded. Nothing new.

Suddenly something caught his attention, for only a moment he thought he saw a familiar face in the crowd. The black long hair tied in a ponytail, pale skin tone (not as pale as Sasuke himself, but nonetheless), a tall muscular figure he only glimpsed for a second. But that second was enough to set Sasuke off.

The Uchiha looked through the crowd, finding no one.

He straightened himself, as if ready to get up and run at any minute, and looked again.

Nothing.

He almost gave up when he saw the figure again, it was more turned. Sasuke could see a sharp jawline and neck. The person turned around. Him. Dark eyes. The markings under the eyes. Itachi. Only a millisecond was he turned when a car drove past speedily, when it was gone, so was he.

The boy stood abruptly, pausing for a second.

Just where was he supposed to go?

What was he supposed to do?

His jaw tensed when he felt a drop of water make contact with his skin, but he ignored it.

His legs answered for him; before he knew it he was moving away from the bus stop. The Uchiha bumped into a few people a few times and got cursed at more than a few times. But he never halted or so much as glanced away from the path across the street. He was starting to feel more rain.

The wind came win the rain.

So did the cold.

But the cold had already been there, it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

Itachi.

He searched; finally he caught sight of the back of a black haired person.

Pony tail.

Him.

The Uchiha was oblivious to everything else, nothing had been so important in a long time. Seven years without his so called older brother so much as ringing. Disappeared. Left Sasuke alone in a breaking reality of guns, death and family. Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to punch Itachi in the face or run into his arms.

The rain started to pour down heavier.

His body reacted before his mind could process and took a step onto the street, before his mind could process the shout, the honking, and the sound of a car speeding closer. When it finally did, a hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back abruptly. The dark tinted car sped past inches from him.

Suddenly he was back on the path, held tightly by his arm, by a soft hand.

He hardly felt it, searching with his eyes across the street, but finding nothing.

No one.

Sasuke turned back around with widened eyes, not knowing who or what to expect.

What he found didn't surprise him as much as it should have.

Sakura Haruno.

The girl always found him.

She looked stunned, as if she had been the one saved. Her hair was wet around her small face while she stood rigidly holding onto him. Perhaps afraid if she were to let go he would run onto the street again, this time getting hit.

Sasuke let her cling onto his arm for a moment, but soon enough broke away. They couldn't stand there like that forever. The moment he did, the pinkette's eyes widened again, her eyebrows then furrowed as she lowered her eyes. When she brought them back to him they had a mixed look of confusion, anger and… fear…?

Sakura's mouth tightened before turning around and walking up the street. For a moment he was clueless on what to do. But soon enough, she stopped, turned around and looked at him expectantly. His legs moved before his mind, but this time they weren't leading him to danger…

Were they?

The pinkette led him down the street, past the bus stop and into the warm safety of a bakery. It was small and homely; the person at the register looked a bit peeved they weren't going to buy anything. But the two hadn't been the only ones to come in as an escape from the severe rainstorm making way outside.

Once they were seated across each other Sakura wrapped her arms around her bag and put it on her lap. He had expected her to burst into speech about god knows what like she always did, but this time she said nothing.

"Why did you take me here?"

She looked up in surprise, silent for a second "I didn't take you here… You chose to follow…"

Wrong answer.

He grabbed his bag and stood, before he made it the entire way up he felt a familiar hand on his arm again. Sasuke turned down to her taken aback, as if surprised she had the courage to grab him twice.

"Sorry"

Hesitantly, he sat back down.

"I didn't want you to get wet"

"Hn?"

"That time… In the rain… You drove me home, so I didn't have to get wet… I… wanted to repay the debt…" With every sentence her voice would get quieter

Sasuke looked outside, the rain smashed so hard against the glass window it was hardly keeping up.

So, was she going to keep him here until it stopped raining?

For some reason, he wasn't as horrified at that prospect as he should've been.

His eyes made their way back to her, Sakura rested her chin on her bag and looked at the floor. Had she always been this shy and nervous? Realisation hit like a bullet. They hadn't spoken properly since the kiss… Memories flooded his mind… Her father's disapproving glare. Hn. He had faced worse eyes than those.

The cat's hissing and clawing.

Her lips.

Her lips…

He had a right to grab her and relive it all over again.

"Were you looking for someone?"

Sasuke looked, she was still nervous under his stare.

Sakura thought he wasn't going to answer until he spoke.

"My brother"

"Oh"

The pinkette remember the library, she had asked, but he had refused to give in.

"I haven't seen him in 7 years"

This time she did look "Oh… Why…?"

"He left" _Forever_

The pinkette finally took a moment to evaluate the boy in front of her, slouching back in the chair. His face looked the same as it did last time she had seen him in the rain. The same amount of handsome. Only this time she got to look at the full view. The Uchiha's stare implied he was waiting for her to ask something, so she asked the first thing that came to her mind.

"Why?"

Why?

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

Sakura almost inwardly panicked, had she angered him?

The Uchiha raised a brow at her reaction.

_Why?_

That had been a question he had asked himself for a while. How could Sasuke put everything he had ever figured out into a simple, vague answer? Itachi had gotten _sick_ of them? Tired? Fearful? Pissed?

"I don't know"

No one said anything for a while.

"I'm sorry…" She said quietly

"Hn"

"Sasuke..?"

He turned his attention to her.

"If it was me, I wouldn't have…"

The boy looked inquiringly at her

"Left you, I mean… I wouldn't have left you"

…

"Hn"

**. . .**

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

**. . .**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Make sure to review**

**And last but not least…**

* * *

**Deleted Scenes/Bloopers**

"_Ibiki" Naruto spoke as he was the last one in the class "I finished the questions"_

"_Put them on the table" Ibiki didn't so much as glance at him_

_Naruto walked to the desk and placed it there just as Ibiki was putting something his draw. _

_The blonde's eyes widened as he read what was on the screen._

'_**Christian Grey looked at her as he spoke "Ana… I don't make love… I fuck… hard."'**_

"_What are you reading?!" _

"_I KNEW IT!" Naruto yelled as Ibiki clung onto the laptop "THEY DIDN'T BELIEVE ME! I KNEW IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I WAS RIGHT!"_

_The halls of Konoha echoed that day with Naruto's screaming._

"_I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! SHOVE THAT UP YOUR ANAL CANNAL!"_


End file.
